Home Is Always Calling
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: -"I know that I love you. I know that I shouldn't. Other than that, I don't know anything." RokuSor. AU, YAOI, MPREG. Other warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is folks. I know it's a little rough. I'm not really patient when it comes to letting things sit in my brain until I have the perfect words for them and know exactly what I'm going to do. I have to force these things out otherwise they absolutely drive me crazy. So, it is most definitely lacking. Fortunately, with a little help from you all, I can come back to this and make it better. Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, but I did my best to make it somewhat interesting. We all have to start somewhere. Now, let's get on to the technicalities, shall we?**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, MPREG!!, possible OOCness. This is AU. If any of this bothers or upsets you, or prompts you to write flames such as "mpreg isz wrong!", "incest is a sin! you're going to burn in hell!", or "omg you suck everyone's OOC," then please hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**This was lovingly written and therefore dedicated to the lovely and talented Izzy-Lawliet, who owns my heart. 3**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Roxas, I… I need you."

It was kind of funny, really, how those few words could change everything about their relationship, and then at the same time, keep everything the same. It brought both of them right to the very threshold, a point they both knew they could not return from, not if they took that one step right over it- a point in which their lives that would be forever changed. And yet, they were both able to realize that they had been waiting in that same spot, right at the edge of what is moral and good and what is sinful and wrong, for their entire lives. A step forward or a step back?

It didn't take more than a look into each others eyes, identical mirrors to their souls, to know which path they would take.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neither of them were exactly sure when the entire thing had started. So, it was easy for them to assume it had all just begun when they were born.

It had been a rather dreary April day when they were both born. Rain fell heavily on Destiny Islands. Their father, Cloud Strife, had often told them of how he almost drove the car off the road while driving their mother Aerith to the hospital, because he could hardly see through the rain.

It had been a very long 12 hours of labor before their mother was finally wheeled into an operating room. They were delivered by Cesarean section, Sora born a whole two minutes before his identical twin Roxas, a fact Sora would never let Roxas forget easily.

From the minute they were born, they were inseparable. At the hospital, they looked angelic, sleeping side by side in the nursery, all wrapped up in blue. It was nearly impossible for the nurses to tell them apart, had it not been for the fact that Sora's hair was just slightly darker. They yawned and stretched in their small nursery boxes at the same time, the perfect image of each other. The Strife family could not believe their luck.

From then on, they grew even closer, if one could believe that possible. Some people still say that the bond shared between twins in nothing more than a myth, but they'd be mistaken. People could see it immediately between the Strife twins. Upon being brought home from the hospital, Aerith and Cloud would find out that the twins woke only seconds apart from each other, no matter the circumstance, a fact that tired them to no end. One of the expensive mahogany cribs would go to waste when the twins refused to sleep while separated. When they began to laugh, one look at each other was all it'd take to send both small baby boys into a fit of giggles- an inside joke no one would ever know. When Roxas began walking before his brother, it took only one day before Sora began to take clumsy, unbalanced steps in an attempt to follow his now mobile brother around.

They lived a life of relative happiness, with their parents, until suddenly their world was turned upside down.

When the boys were thirteen, their mother was attacked in the street as she did her weekly shopping by a mysterious man with silver hair. She did not survive. The boys were never told much about what happened to her, in people's attempt to shield them from the gruesome story of their mother's murder. Not much longer after their mother's burial, their father had told them to pack all of their things, before taking them on a very long car ride. They never returned to the islands.

Instead, they found themselves in Radiant Garden. Their father ushered them along in silence, through the crowds of people until he reached a small building called _7th Heaven._ Their father directed them upstairs into a bedroom with two beds and not much else while he spoke to the owner of the bar downstairs. They sat on the beds, numb and confused, just able to overhear the discussion taking place below them.

"_Cloud, you can't do this to them! They're still just children! They need you!"_

"_Don't you get it? I can't take care of them. I'm not fit to take care of anyone. Not my family. Not my friends. Nobody."_

Those were the last words they ever heard from their father. Tifa did the best she could to keep them happy and taken care of, but she could not replace what they had lost. It was from that moment on that they knew they were alone in this world. All they would ever have was each other. But even then, that didn't seem so bad. Having one another was all they would ever need.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been years since then, and they'd been able to pick up the pieces of what seemed to be a broken life. They studied hard during high school and were both able to receive full-scholarships to a topnotch University in Twilight Town. They took all of the money out of their shared bank account, money that they had gotten in exchange for helping around at _7th Heaven_, and used it to get a rather nice apartment near campus. The idea of sleeping in dorms with strangers was scary enough. The idea of sleeping apart from each other for the first time in eighteen years was even scarier.

Things had been going well since they moved to Twilight Town. They had each made their own friends, enjoyed their classes, but most importantly, enjoyed the time they shared together in their apartment, holding hands lazily while watching television, chatting happily over meals, and cuddled together warm and safe in bed. From time to time, they shared tender kisses, lips closed and gently brushing together, a promise that they'd always be together. Their relationship was unconventional, sure, but they were happy this way. They treasured their lives, bound together by fate from the moment they took their first breaths.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their attraction towards one another more or less started as soon as they entered high school. It all began one night when Roxas had asked his brother if he could trust him with a secret.

"Of course you can, little brother," had been Sora's simple reply.

"Any secret?" Roxas asked, his voice wavering nervously.

"Any secret. Promise."

Roxas just turned a very bright shade of red and admitted to his brother, "I think I'm gay."

Sora looked at his brother curiously for a moment before beginning to laugh. Finally, he looked up at his brother with that silly grin on his face before saying, "No kidding! Me too."

Then they both began to laugh in hysterics. What were the chances of that?

But Sora had, in a sense, lied to his brother. Unlike Roxas, who pursued other guys and dated regularly, he was not interested in anyone from either sex. He only had eyes for his brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas stood at the foot of the bed, his heart beating rapidly. He tried to force his eyes to look away, but they would not listen. Instead, they continued to stare at the scene in front of them.

Sora's bare chest glistening with sweat in the glow of the moonlight that came in through the window blinds, lost in the throes of passion. Under the heavy quilt cover he could still see Sora's arousal, and the hand desperately trying to relieve himself. He wanted to ignore it, to wish it all away, but deep down, that part of him that he had spent many years trying to repress, was in yearning.

His heart beat even faster when Sora looked directly at him, their identical stares gazing at each other, and then Sora called out to him.

"Roxas, I… I need you."

Roxas was finally able to look away. He had spent so many years searching for that one guy who would steal his heart and make him stop feeling this way for his brother, but each time he tried, the disappointment grew worse, and Sora was always at his side, trying to ease the pain. If only he knew how much it had hurt Roxas to hear Sora whisper those words of comfort, not knowing why he was hurt to begin with. He knew it was wrong, these things that he felt. He had tried so hard to do the right thing. And there it was, Sora saying those words and all those years of torture, all those good intentions would be useless, gone.

Roxas could hardly speak, but he managed.

"I know, Sora."

Sora stopped what he was doing beneath the sheets and sat up then, smiling at Roxas tenderly. He then extended his hand before speaking.

"You've always known… Come here, please?" It was a desperate plea.

One step forward.  
One step back.

Roxas took Sora's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Reviews, plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have to admit I was kind of stuck on this. So I went away to visit some family, did some shoe shopping, and I've come back with a clear head. I managed to sort out some flaws I had with the plot and figured out how I would make this work. :D Yay! Although it wasn't very much (ahem!) I was very excited to get some really nice reviews and I'm happy with the reception this has gotten so far. Needless to say, I'm very pleased with myself right now. Thanks if you reviewed or added me to your Alerts! Y'all are bangin'!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, MPREG!!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**This was lovingly written and therefore dedicated to the lovely and talented Izzy-Lawliet, who owns my heart. I must thank my darling husband for some much needed inspiration and muse (again, Izzy knows).**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

One step forward.

Two steps forward.

Each step felt like a mile to Roxas. Was it too late to turn back now? He supposed it was. No one would ever know how much he wanted to just go back outside and pretend this had never happened, but Sora's hand felt so warm in his. He had imagined that after all the years of working in Tifa's bar, his hands would be calloused and dry, but instead it was soft and smooth. But most astounding of all was that feeling.

He had felt it before, every time he and Sora had touched. There lives had been lonely, neither one of them could deny that. From the moment their father left him, all they had ever had was each other. No matter how many people had loved and cared for them, in their world there was only room for each other. In this moment, hand in hand, all that existed was them. He had spent so long trying to figure out a way to describe this feeling and put in into words that made sense.

Roxas only found the words in that moment- _two bodies, one soul._

Sure, the brothers had their differences, but in the end, their love for each other was one neither of them could deny. From the moment they were born they had shared everything. They made up their entire universe. They both knew it then.

**Without each other, they would never be whole.**

Sora just peered up at his brother lovingly. Roxas stared back at him, a thousand different emotions swimming in his eyes.

Sora finally broke the silence.

"Did you feel it too?"

Roxas didn't need to ask Sora what he was talking about. He already knew. He gave Sora a short nod. Sora just warmly smiled back, a small hum escaping him. Roxas set his lips into a firm line.

"Don't worry, Roxas," Sora whispered. "That just means that this is right."

It was with those words that Roxas came undone. Their love was right all along, Roxas knew that now. Roxas was finally able to move, and decided to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I know," was all Roxas said.

Sora smiled.

"Don't worry. You've always known."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ugh, I was trying to get to the intimacy in this chapter but instead this is what came out. I wanted to end it this way because it seemed so perfect. I know I owe you guys but don't worry; I'm working on it as soon as I post this thing up. Honest. I'm going to try my best to have it ready within the hour. Because I owe you and honestly, I've been dreaming about this so much lately that I owe myself. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it wasn't within the hour because I was too damn tired and I suck. Forgive me. But I didn't want to disappoint you anymore so finally, I've gotten to writing this. Bear with me here, I suck at trying to write sexiness. Still, I hope you love it. :D**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, MPREG!!, explicit sex scenes in this chappy. **

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**This was lovingly written and therefore dedicated to the lovely and talented Izzy-Lawliet, who owns my heart & soul. =]**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

When their lips finally met, it felt almost as if the world had stopped spinning, and everyone and everything was frozen in time. Sora felt so much love building in his heart it was close to bursting, and Roxas finally felt all of his pain and fears leaving him. For both of them, the dam had broken. Everything in this moment was as it should be, no matter how wrong it was to the world. Anyone who had ever felt love knew that love could never be wrong, and the love that they had for each other far surpassed any feeling they had ever felt for another.

As they fell to the bed, they relished in the feeling of their lips touching, moving in synch as if they had practiced this time and time again. Sora reached out first, bringing his arms around Roxas' neck and pulling him closer, needing to feel his brother flush next to his already exposed flesh. Roxas was surprised by how daring Sora was in that moment, and decided to take the next step, slightly opening his mouth and nudging his tongue against Sora's lips. He felt Sora tremble in his arms before parting his own lips and inviting Roxas inside.

Roxas explored, and chuckled when he realized that his brother tasted kind of like peanut butter, their favorite food. He was surprised when he heard Sora chuckle too. Did they really know each other so well that words weren't even needed? No matter how much he knew it was true, it didn't surprise him any less. He looked up at Sora, who looked radiant with his flushed cheeks and swollen, cherry lips and smiled at him.

"I love you," Roxas said, even though he knew he didn't have to.

"I love you too," Sora whispered into Roxas' neck. "But, I still… I, uh-"

Roxas turned crimson at the sudden realization of the situation they were in. Everything had been so romantic, beautiful, and pure he had almost forgotten how this whole moment had come to be. Sora couldn't contain himself anymore, and the growing bulge in his own pants made it clear to Roxas that he couldn't either. He chuckled nervously before turning his expression into one of determination. He didn't know what to do, despite all of his dating experience, and so he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed Sora again.

In the midst of their passionate kissing, he felt Sora's desperate and nimble fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt. They broke apart for a moment, just enough to catch their breath, as Sora pulled Roxas' shirt off of his body and threw it to the ground. Just moments after, Roxas' pants and boxers followed, all landing in different places as the twin clung to each other desperately, in need of the feeling of being skin to skin. Sora was surprised by how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Roxas' was in awe of how much their bodies resembled each other, perfectly symmetric. Both of them could not believe how right this felt.

"How do we do this?" Roxas asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sora blushed. "Do whatever comes naturally, I guess?"

Roxas decided to direct his attention to Sora's exposed and inviting neck. He began pressing feather light kisses against Sora's neck, feeling the fast pulse that beat beneath his lips. He decided to experiment, nipping lightly on the smooth skin exposed to him. The action elicited a gasp from Sora, who began to writhe underneath him. Roxas smiled into Sora's neck, continuing to experiment.

He finally felt daring enough to move down from Sora's neck to his bare chest, pressing kisses all over him. He heard Sora hum contentedly. He continued his voyage south, eventually reaching his brother's aroused and weeping member. Roxas suddenly began to feel nervous. He loved his brother with all of his heart, but he wasn't quite sure if he could do this. He reached out a hand experimentally and grasped it tightly, the barely-there friction enough to send Sora shooting up off of the mattress before slamming back onto it. With the sounds of pleasure escaping Sora's lips, Roxas gained more confidence. He carefully gave it a small lick, which caused Sora in turn to let out a shrill sound of pleasure.

Roxas was surprised to find that while the taste was somewhat bitter, it wasn't too unpleasant. Roxas relished in the sounds of Sora's pleasure, and slowly took the head of his brother's erection into his mouth and began to work his tongue around it. He was surprised to hear a string of expletives leave Sora's mouth. His bubbly, sweet brother never cursed. He didn't even know Sora knew those words. He giggled around Sora's member, the vibrations nearly driving him mad.

Roxas found his rhythm and as gracefully as he could, bobbed up and down on Sora's member, growing accustomed to the taste and feel of it.

"Roxas," Sora whispered, "I'm close… Stop."

Roxas ignored his brother's request and continued, until Sora finally came into his mouth. Roxas sputtered a bit, but quickly composed himself and swallowed. Again, the taste was bitter and much more distinct, but not unbearable.

Sora took a few minutes to catch his breath, before finally reaching under the pillow and pulling out a small tube of lubricant and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas may not have been sexually experienced, but he knew how this part worked. It didn't give him very much confidence.

"Sora," Roxas began nervously, "This is going to hurt."

"I trust you. I know you'll be gentle," Sora said with confidence.

Roxas was touched with Sora's confidence in him. Why was Sora so sure of Roxas all the time? Even in times when Roxas had not been sure of himself, Sora always believed in him. Roxas smiled to himself, thinking of his brother's love for him and how silly he was for having waited so long to finally indulge himself with it.

Roxas flipped open the cap and poured the lube onto his fingers, coating them evenly until he felt satisfied that it'd be enough to make this the least painful.

"Are you ready?"

Sora just nodded in affirmation. Roxas brought his finger to the tight ring of muscle and gently pushed his finger inside. He felt Sora clench around him, and the sensation of it was thrilling, although he knew it was because Sora felt so discomfort. Roxas began to move his finger in and out of Sora slowly. When he heard Sora begin to moan, he added another finger, as gently as he could. After prepping Sora with three fingers, he felt that he had done a well enough job. He coated his erection thoroughly before pressing the head against Sora's entrance.

"It's okay," Sora spoke softly.

Roxas pushed his way in gently, waiting to hear some sort of resistance from Sora. When he heard none, he pushed himself in to the hilt, tossing his head back in pleasure. The tightness that surrounded his was so unbelievably pleasurable that Roxas didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. However, determined not to hurt his beloved brother, Roxas held still, gripping Sora's hips tightly in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting away.

Finally, Sora spoke.

"I… I think I'm ready."

Roxas slowly pulled back before thrusting into his brother slowly. He did his best to control his pace, searching for that one spot that would make this pleasurable for Sora. When he was rewarded with a throaty moan, he knew he had found it, and finally let go of his inhibitions and began thrusting into his brother with wanton need at the angle that allowed him to hit that spot dead-on every time.

Roxas thought that if Sora didn't have his legs wrapped tightly around his waste, he might just float away with all the sensations. His body ached with pleasure, his heart was so full of love that he could hardly stand it, and his mind full of so many thoughts about how this all seemed unreal. He didn't want this to end, but he could feel his climax drawing near. It would be over sooner rather than later.

He reached out and grasped his brother's new erection, pumping it in time to his frenzied and hectic strokes as best as it he could. Sora came first, causing his muscles to clench unbearably tight around Roxas, who only seconds later, spilled his seed inside of Sora, completely spent.

After a few moments, Roxas pulled out and then fell into Sora's embrace. Sora carefully pulled the comforter over them, pulling his brother close to his body and holding onto him tightly without the intention of ever letting go.

They fell asleep without saying a single word. They didn't have to.

Their souls were one now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Blahhh I suck. I hope this wasn't unnecessarily dragged out and sucky. I tried. I really, really tried. But I fail at this kind of stuff. Please tell me if you love it or hate it. Pretty please?**

**I thought it was nice. =\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez, there a few reasons I didn't do this sooner. One being I was completely and utterly stuck. But for some reason, so many things, somewhat like divine intervention, kept interrupting my writing process. I don't know why. For this, I apologize, and have decided to make this up to you with two, what I hope will be, really good chapters. I had to get to the good stuff, because I'm sure you're tired of waiting, and heck, so am I. =) This chapter's kind of slow, but by tomorrow night, the more exciting one should be finished and ready for you!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!,**** somewhat explicit sex scenes in this chappy. MORE FLUFF THAN A FLOCK OF FRENCH POODLES.**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**If you don't know who this story was written for, your ass better call somebody!  
…This story is a product of love for the one and only Izzy-Lawliet. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Roxas awoke to sensations.

Sunshine trickled through the bedroom blinds and warmed Roxas' bare leg, which stuck out from under the covers haphazardly. He felt small puffs of warmth on his chest, and upon turning his head to discover the source, he found Sora's face nuzzled into his chest, his breathing even.

Without any classes to attend that morning, and not wanting to disturb his brother's slumber, Roxas lay awake in bed, recalling with fondness, as well as fear, last nights events. It had almost seemed far too wonderful to be real, but Roxas' couldn't help but worry that it was just one night, one fleeting moment that would be lost forever once Sora woke up and joined him in the real world, the world that would do anything to tear them apart.

Roxas mulled these thoughts over and over again in his head, and he wasn't sure whether it had been hours, or simply mere minutes, before Sora began to stir in his embrace and awaken.

Roxas looked over to his brother and was startled when warm and gentle sapphire eyes blinked open. It was almost magical, watching Sora's pale eyelids and almost feminine lashes part to reveal those bright blue eyes that were always shining. It was hard for Roxas to believe that he could look just the same upon waking.

Sora stared at Roxas for a few moments, their eyes boring into each others, before Sora let a sleepy, albeit goofy smile form on his face, before turning and shoving his face into his pillow and mumbling incoherently.

Roxas finally sat up, stretching his tired muscles and trying to bring back feeling into the arm Sora had spent a good portion of the night lying on.

"I need to use the bathroom," Roxas said, although he wasn't quite sure why he said it. He knew that was something he didn't need to disclose with his brother, but either way, it made him feel slightly better. He had spent far too long in silence, with nothing but troubling and terrible thoughts running through his mind, threatening his sanity. He couldn't take another second of that silence, or the company of his thoughts. So he just said the first thing that he could think of.

He stood from the bed, still nude, and walked over to the bathroom, which just happened to be across from Sora's side of the bed. He wondered if Sora was watching him as he made his way across the room naked, and although he was curious to find out whether or not he was, he refused to turn back and find out. No need in making this any more awkward than it already was.

After emptying his bladder, brushing his teeth, and taking a quick shower, Roxas emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel in a weak attempt at modesty, only to find Sora lying on his belly, still fast asleep and drooling into his pillow.

Despite his troubled mind, Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Breakfast?" Roxas asked when Sora shuffled into the room, sleepy-eyed. His normally spiky hair was now a dripping wet mop that covered his eyes. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at him again. Despite how intelligent, tender, and gentle Sora always was, there was something goofy about him that no matter how hard Sora tried to be sophisticated and gentlemanly, always gave him away.

On their small table sat an array of breakfast foods; four pieces of toast, four eggs, several strips of bacon, orange juice, and a cantaloupe- a breakfast for kings that the twins indulged themselves with every weekend. Both sat down in awkward silence and began to eat slowly, and more carefully than usual.

Halfway through what had been a rather peaceful meal, Sora finally dropped his fork with a small clang and looked up at Roxas, who in turn raised his head from where he'd be concentrating on his meal to peer back at his brother.

Sora's voice was quiet and subdued, something Roxas didn't hear from Sora very often.

"You regret what happened last night, don't you?"

Roxas couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling, not yet, but regret was definitely not one of them, he was sure.

"No, I'm not," Roxas began before trailing of suddenly, trying to come up with words. "I'm just confused."

Despite Roxas not voicing regret, Sora didn't feel any kind of relief.

"About what?"

"About what happens now, I guess." Roxas let out a long sigh, unsure of what to say. "I know that what happened last night was special… I know that I love you. I know that I shouldn't. But, other than that, I don't know anything."

At this, Sora smiled, reached out, and grabbed his brother's hand in his.

"This _is_ special," Sora agreed.

"It's taboo," was Roxas' curt reply.

"I still love you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I want things to be like this forever. Is that really so bad?"

Sora spoke those loving words, and despite their meaning, sadness still ebbed into his voice.

There are some things in life you just can't control. Most people believe that when these 'impure thoughts' come into your head they can be nipped in the bud very easily and never thought of again. But things don't quite work out that way, and no matter how much they both resisted their feelings, in the end, it had been much stronger than they were. It was hard not to give in. And now, at the beginning of their love without the boundaries they forced on themselves, they knew they would never be free to do as they wished. What they had could not be forever, not at the mercy of the cruel world that lie beyond them, and it hurt. It hurt so bad.

Roxas put his other hand on top of Sora's and shook his head. It wasn't bad at all. It was what they both wanted, and even though it might not ever be, it was still worth a shot to bring to life this love that they had hidden for so long.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas queried.

"I guess… We do whatever we want."

And for the first time that morning, they shared a smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I am choking on fluffballs right now. I honestly did not intend for the chapter to turn out this way, but for some reason, this just happened. I think it's pretty gosh darn cute, perhaps excessively so, but I still hope you enjoy it. Reviews let me know whether you love it or hate it. =)**

**The more interesting chapter should be up sometime tomorrow, although I can make any promises considering the strange happenings that have prevented me from writing within the last week or so.**

**Still, I hope you enjoy! Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Crosses arms and huffs* Here.**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!,**** and what I consider explicit sex scenes in this chappy. **

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Simply Izzy inspired.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was probably a week after Sora and Roxas had finally declared themselves lovers that Roxas noticed something about Sora was… different.

It always happened out of the blue. Sora and Roxas would be doing anything- watching television, playing video games, doing homework- when Sora would suddenly stop whatever he was doing and turn to Roxas with this look in his eyes. A _desperate_ look.

And it would only be mere minutes before he would tell Roxas he needed him, and beg him to take him- on the couch, on the floor, on the desk- all the while hungering for Roxas to go faster and harder, even though it wasn't physically possible.

Roxas dismissed Sora's strange behavior for various reasons. Pent up lust from having been alone all those years. The freedom of being able to do what he wanted with his brother. His love for him. Stress from midterms.

They all seemed like valid reasons. How was Roxas supposed to know what was going on with Sora?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora was getting fed up with the strange sensations that were making it hard for him to think straight.

He felt fine, most of the time. But at any random moment, he was suddenly overcome by this overwhelming lust that he couldn't explain. His body hungered for pleasure and release, and he couldn't deny himself of it. He needed it so badly it almost _hurt._

And when he would ask Roxas for help in the only way he knew how, begging and pleading, Roxas would never deny him, although Sora didn't expect him to. But even then, it wasn't enough. When they had both reached their climax together, Sora only felt as though this pain, this want, was merely numbed, but never sated.

Sora met his wits end during the middle of a Friday night, when his body awoke screaming in something near pain, driving his senses wild. It had always been something he had managed to work around. If it interrupted his homework, he just finished it later. But now it was interrupting his sleep, night after night, and the sensations it brought with it were worse.

Looking at Roxas, oblivious in his sleep, Sora had finally had enough. He was determined to make it stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roxas awoke with a groan of pleasure. Still mostly asleep, he felt something heavy lying on top of him and overwhelming pleasure. For a few moments, he just enjoyed the pleasurable feeling that was washing over him and figured it was a wet dream. A wet dream with a hot warm body whose whimpers sounded very much like his brothers.

But soon the sounds got much louder, the pleasure in them intensified, and Roxas began to wake up from his dreamlike state. The sight he opened his eyes to was one he would never forget in all of his life.

Sora looked almost angelic, with a halo of moonlight around the sleep-tousled brown spikes, his skin gleaming in an ethereal hue of gold. His head was tossed back and his mouth open wide in as he used Roxas' body for his pleasure.

"Sora," Roxas groaned, although he hadn't meant to make such a sound. But the sight of his brother so lost in his own passion was too erotic to stand.

Sora looked down, not at all startled to find that Roxas was no awake. His eyes were hooded and dark, and Roxas was a bit taken aback. He had never seen Sora look that way before, not during all the other times they had made love, and it only fueled his growing passion.

"Nnghn… Roxas…" Sora's voice was deep and breathy and his look was intense, determined. Slowly, but surely, he could feel that gnawing sensation slowly ebbing away, being replaced with the pleasure he was feeling.

Roxas reached out, wrapping his hands around Sora's strained erection and stroking it slowly; doing the only thing he could do to bring Sora to his release.

Roxas wasn't sure how much time has passed before Sora slammed himself down on Roxas with such force that he saw stars. Sora came loudly with a howl, spilling himself onto Roxas' chest. With the clamping of Sora's tight heat, Roxas came, his hips bucking wildly, before he finally fell still.

Sora collapsed on top of him wordlessly, and it took Roxas only a few seconds to regain his senses and realize that Sora wasn't moving.

"Sora?" Roxas began to shake his brother forcefully. "Sora, say something. Sora, you're scaring me!"

A minute later, Sora finally replied. "M'fine." And within a few minutes more, Roxas was surprised to hear the sound of Sora snoring away right into his ear.

Roxas couldn't help but let out a chuckle, before pulling the blanket over their spent bodies and being soothed back into sleep by the sound of Sora's steady breathing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

…**And entire chapter full of smut? Sheesh, that was totally unexpected. It still surprises me how much of a hard time I have writing this. It's always so awkward and I blush like a tween watching the Jonas Brothers. No joking on the Jonas Bros though, cuz I'm actually lame enough to like them. =)**

**I hate writing these things, but I did it for all of my readers, especially Izzy, so if you appreciated it, leave a review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters! Just because I love you. And because I couldn't wait to get to this part. It's going to be so much fun!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!,**** and what I consider explicit sex scenes in this chappy. **

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**For Izzy.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Roxas had just returned from his morning classes to find his brother on his way out the door.

"Hey, Sora, where are you going?"

"To get some Sea-Salt ice cream," Sora replied nonchalantly. Upon seeing the incredulous look in Roxas eyes, he frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, really. I just thought you hated that stuff," Roxas stated.

Roxas could remember vividly that within the first few weeks of their arrival in Twilight Town, he had heard from his new friend Axel about a local flavor of ice cream that was _obviously_ the best kind around. After his classes had let out that day, he had traveled to the small local ice-cream shop where an older man, somewhere in his fifties or sixties, Roxas guessed, stood behind the counter.

Roxas would come to find out that the man had come up with the recipe himself and had been surprised how quickly it had become a local favorite and the town's signature ice cream. He had to make so much of it that he had stopped making other flavors altogether, and this was the only kind he sold, and he made a lot of money doing it.

And for Roxas, it was love at first taste. It was sweet, but at the same time salty, and the combination of the two flavors excited his taste buds. After finishing the first, he ordered another pop for the road.

Later that night, he had taken Sora to the shop and bought him a Sea-Salt pop, the entire time ranting and raving about how delicious it was. Sora took a lick, and to his surprise began spitting in Roxas face. Sora, who had the most extreme sweet-tooth known to man, didn't appreciate the contrast in taste, and instead, handed his over to Roxas, who ended up eating four Sea-Salt pops that day and later found himself on the toilet for the rest of the night.

"I don't hate it. I don't know. I just really want some. How about you?"

"I'd love some, but I have a Spanish exam tomorrow. If I fail, I'll be deado," Roxas sighed. His Spanish teacher, Leon Leonhart, absolutely hated his guts, although he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was due to Roxas' complete butchering of the language, but Roxas couldn't be sure since he never understood his teacher's Spanish rants.

"_No te preocupe. Si usted estudia, todo será bien," _Sora replied, the foreign language rolling off of his tongue naturally. In high school, Sora had taken a quick interest in the language and continued to study it in college as his minor.

"What?!" Roxas facepalmed in frustration. "I don't even know what you just said!"

Sora did his best to contain his laughter and instead just cracked an amused smile.

"Nothing important. I'll pick up some ice cream for you. See you later," he began making his way down the stairs. "Study, Roxas!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora peered over the counter at the ice cream shop, contemplating all the toppings and ways he could have his Sea-Salt ice cream. A cup? A cone? On a stick?

The man behind the counter stood waiting patiently, despite the holdup in what was now becoming a rather long line.

Sora's eyes finally lit up and he let out a small whoop.

"All right, I know what I want now. I want some Sea-Salt ice cream on a waffle cone, dipped in chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. And, four Sea-Salt pops. And, I'll take a half gallon. Make everything but the cone to go please."

The man looked at Sora with some brief confusion at the rather large order for just one person, but shrugged. It was his job to serve the ice cream, not to judge.

With the bag full of ice cream in one hand, and his Sea-Salt cone in the other, he finally stepped off of the line, oblivious of the other patron's sigh of relief, and headed outside before he finally took a lick of his ice cream.

It was _heavenly._ It tasted just as he had hoped it would, and he couldn't help but let out a pleased moan that got the attention of someone who was walking into the store. Sora didn't move and continued to eat his ice cream, right in front of the door, too busy savoring it to even begin to move his feet, although he knew that the ice cream he was carrying in the bag would begin to melt soon in the slightly warm weather.

It was almost over too soon, when Sora finally had the last bite of the cone. Slightly saddened at the end of his passionate affair with the ice cream, but intensely satisfied, Sora finally made his way home.

He was greeted by the sight of Roxas nearly pulling his hair out and mumbling '_yo no se, yo no se_' over and over again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**A few weeks later…**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora found himself hunched over the toilet for the second time in the last three days, throwing up his dinner. Roxas stood behind him, rubbing his back gently.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Sor. I heard there's a pretty nasty stomach virus around campus."

Sora just nodded, relieved that his stomach had finally stopped heaving, before standing up, flushing the toilet and heading to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, I'll make an appointment today."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**While I was trying to be romantic and eloquent throughout the story, I gave up a lot of my humor. I don't want to bore you all to death, so I tried to make this slightly more humorous. If you don't understand Spanish:**

**Sora tells Roxas, "Don't worry. If you study, everything will be fine."**

**And Roxas is mumbling, "I don't know, I don't know," to himself at the table while he studies.**

**And I wouldn't necessarily call that bit at the end a cliffhanger, because you knew this was coming.**

But uh, keep in mind that this is all based off of my horrible experience. You will learn more as the story goes on, although you might wish you hadn't. But, it's my story! I'll decide what I want to throw in there. =) Fun! 

**And on one last note… I hope you all have a wonderful Easter Sunday!**

**I am off to tend to one sick baby and one grumpy husband. Leave reviews to make me feel better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is so bad. I mean just god-awful. This has so many grammatical and formatting errors it's just BAD. It's late and I'm pretty tired and it took me three hours to write these 2,600ish words. It's kind of rushed. But you will understand why when you read the author's note at the end. If someone wants to beta this and fix some things for me, great, I'd love you. If you don't, then you'll all have to deal with it as is, take it or leave it.**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for the lovely and talented Izzy-Lawliet. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora sat in the waiting room, leafing through an old issue of Cosmo. It had been a week since he had begun to feel sick, and he was nervous that he still continued to puke his brains out every day. Becoming impatient, Sora tiredly ran his hand over his face. No matter how well he slept during the night, Sora found it harder and harder to stay awake during the day. He chalked it up to stress- he had been doing a lot of studying lately and his schedule was a little more intense than it had been previously. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He took more naps.

It seemed like hours before the doctor finally called him in. He was an older man, very small in stature, with an unusually long white beard. Tucked carefully into his oversized white lab coat was a silk tie in a lovely shade of cornflower blue. He walked into the waiting room with a hobble, gripping onto his cane rather tightly, before holding up the manila folder to his face. Squinting a bit, he struggled to make out the name printed largely and boldly on the front.

"Soro Shriff?"

It took Sora a few minutes to realize that he was the Soro the doctor was speaking of. He shot up abruptly, only to find himself very dizzy. He took a deep breath, regaining his senses, before shooting his hand up to wave at the doctor.

"It's…"

The man turned towards to door and gestured him in.

"This way, Soro!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora always made it one of his priorities to do everything in his power to stay healthy. Standing in the exam room in nothing but his boxers was just one of the reasons. It was freezing in here! He stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for the man to return from whatever errand he had ran to do while Sora undressed.

With a quiet knock on the door, the man stepped into the room carrying Sora's chart.

"So, Soro, I haven't seen you here before. New to Twilight Town?"

Sora saw no point in correcting the man.

"Moved up here for University," Sora replied politely.

"Here for a physical?" The doctor asked while looking over the information Sora had filled out upon his arrival to the office.

"I've been feeling kind of strange lately… I think it might be a stomach virus or something."

"Symptoms?" The man continued to absent-mindedly jot things down in Sora's chart.

"I've been sick to my stomach, vomiting… I haven't been able to use the bathroom for about a week-" Sora began but was abruptly cut off by the older man, who for the first time that day had directly looked at him.

"Number one? Or number two?"

Sora blushed. This was a line of questioning he hadn't expected. He was pretty sure that it had been obvious, but here the doctor was asking him whether it was Number 1 or 2. The last person that had asked him that had been his mother while he was being potty trained.

"Number two."

The doctor took more notes.

"Anything else, Soro?" Any fever?"

Sora shook his head.

"Okay, then… Lie down on the table, let's see."

The man walked to a table on the opposite side of the room. On the table was a large, brown leather bag. Sora was a little intimidated by the sounds he heard coming from that side of the room- the doctor did a lot of mumbling and he heard a lot of things falling on the floor as the doctor tossed them carelessly aside.

"I've got it!" The doctor exclaimed excitedly. He crossed the room quickly, carrying his stethoscope. "Okay Soro, deep breaths."

The doctor began to conduct a typical exam- checking Sora's breathing, ears, throat, reflexes, weight and height- he moved on to Sora's stomach.

"All right, Soro. I'm going to apply some light pressure, okay?" The doctor's cold hands were placed on top of Sora's stomach. The man's bony fingers began to press down lightly on Sora's stomach. Something about it was slightly uncomfortable, but Sora couldn't quite place what it was.

"Hmm," the doctor murmured, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "There's something hard in your abdomen." He began pressing more on Sora's belly, and Sora felt that strange discomfort again. "It might be a growth of some kind. I'm not sure. We ought to check."

Sora's eyes widened and he began to sweat. _Great. I have cancer and I'm going to die in six months. If I have stomach cancer, it's not like they can cut my stomach out and cure me. This can't be happening!_

The doctor walked back to his desk, picking up his phone and dialing in a number rather quickly.

"Can I have an ultrasound here?" The doctor began before pausing briefly as the person on the other end of the line responded. "Yes, right away. Thanks."

He hung up the phone quickly before turning to Sora.

"Just a moment, please. My nurse is going to bring in the ultrasound machine."

In a few moments, there was another polite knock on the door, before a large man with scruffy blonde facial hair walked in wheeling a large machine. He was dressed in white scrubs that were slightly larger than they should have been.

"Hey Doc'. I brought yer machine. Can I set up?" The man spoke in a Southern drawl that was not native to Twilight Town. The man began plugging things in and pressing buttons on the machine, creating lots of beeping noises and letting out an occasional curse.

The man finally finished and turned to Sora.

"Okay boy, jus' lie down and relax. I'm gonna put this here jelly on your stomach, it'll be cold though. Then jus' let me do the rest."

Sora swallowed hard and just nodded. He wished they would just leave things as they were. If he was going to die, he'd like it to happen as a surprise, that way he would never have to worry about the clock ticking, so to speak.

The nurse put the jelly on his stomach and it _was _cold. Very cold.

"All right... lessee."

The image soon appeared on the screen, although Sora couldn't make out any of it. It all looked like neon blobs. For a while, the nurse just moved the transducer along Sora's belly, trying to find whatever the doctor had suspected would be there. As the nurse moved the transducer a bit lower, Sora heard a gasp from the doctor and squeezed his eyes shut.

"That- that shouldn't be there!" The doctor exclaimed, and had Sora's eyes been open, he would have seen the doctor's arms flailing. The doctor looked over at the panicked boy and managed to gain his composure. "Move the transducer a bit lower. We need to find that growth."

_So they haven't found it yet? What __**did**__ they find?_ Sora's heart was nearly beating out of is chest, he was so nervous. He still refused to open his eyes.

"Ohhh, there it is," the nurse began in an awestruck voice. "Goddamn! Doc', that's strange!"

Then Sora heard a strange whooshing from the machine.

_Jesus Christ, my tumor has its own heart._

Sora finally opened his eyes when he heard both the doctor and the nurse take awestruck gasps. The doctor practically jumped with excitement before turning to the nurse.

"Measure it!"

The nurse nodded and quickly went to work, making some measurements on the machine. Of what, Sora didn't know. And he wasn't quite sure he wanted to. The nurses face was an image of complete concentration. When he was finally finished, he turned back to the doctor.

"Seven weeks, I'd say," the nurse spoke to the doctor seriously.

"I have only seven weeks to live?!" Sora couldn't contain his fear any longer. He was absolutely fucking **terrified.**

"No, boy! Before I say anything, I need more information from you. It's obvious that you are gay. But I need to know more than that."

"H-how do you know I'm gay?" _Did… Roxas give me AIDS? I'll fucking __**kill**__ him._

"Never mind that, boy! Answer the Doc's questions, okay?" The nurse urged Sora. Sora just nodded.

"What do you need to know?"

"Where are you from, Soro?" The doctor asked.

"My name is Sora!" Sora yelled agitatedly. "I'm from Destiny Islands."

"Your parents?"

Sora became saddened at the mention of his parents.

"My mother died when I was thirteen. I haven't… seen my dad in five years."

The doctor nodded, taking a few notes.

"What's your father's name? And his last known occupation?"

"His name is… was… Cloud Strife. He was a retired SOLDIER."

"Ah-hah!" The doctor exclaimed, before turning to the nurse and talking to him. "I told you these cases were turning up. That damn genetic engineering. Anywho, go print out those pictures for Soro, here."

Sora had finally had enough.

"What is going on here? Am I dying? Do I have AIDS?"

The doctor took a deep breath, removing his glasses and rubbing his face.

"You're not going to believe or understand this, Soro," the doctor began, "But many years ago, men like your father were genetically enhanced to be the strongest men in the world. But they were also made to be self-sufficient. A SOLDIER is the only type of human being that can live through nearly every disaster. So, in the event that the unthinkable happened, SOLDIERs were made to reproduce, so that if need be, they could rebuild the world."

Sora's mind was reeling and it was too much to process. He hadn't even begun to put two and two together yet.

"So… my father could have gotten pregnant?"

"He certainly could have, but since his orientation was heterosexual, he probably isn't even aware of that fact. But, in certain cases, SOLDIER offspring can receive this same ability. If the SOLDIER himself becomes pregnant, the child will also inherit reproductive organs. But if a SOLDIER reproduces with a woman, the child only has a fifty percent chance."

Finally, it clicked in Sora's mind.

"So… you're saying that I…"

The nurse put a hand on his shoulder and Sora looked back to find him smiling happily at him.

"Congratulations, boy! Yer pregnant!"

Sora shot out of his chair.

"No way!" Sora began getting hysterical. "You're fucking messing with me. This isn't something you should joke about! This is _not_ fucking funny!"

The doctor placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, his eyes laced with concern.

"Please sit down. This stress isn't good for the baby."

"Oh geez, cut that out, okay? This has been going on long enough. I'm here thinking I'm dying and now you're going to fucking tell me I'm _pregnant?_ You might as well fucking tell me that I have a vagina I didn't know about!" Sora's face was turning a bright red out of anger and frustration.

The nurse, who had just minutes ago been smiling at him, now wore a grim expression.

"Sit down, goddamnit! I'll show you."

A roll of photos dangled from his fingertips. He moved close to Sora.

"See this here round circle?" Sora nodded. "That's yer womb. And that small blob? That's a baby. This number here on the side is its heartbeat. Healthy." He pulled out one final picture. "And this here is the baby magnified. See?"

Sora wanted to deny it, but as he looked at the picture closely he could make out something that looked like an eye. In his college biology course, he had seen pictures of human fetuses in certain stages of pregnancy, and looking at the pictures from his ultrasound it was definitely familiar.

"Oh god… This cannot be happening," Sora said so quietly the doctor and the nurse could barely hear it.

"I just need to ask you one more question Soro, to give us more data for these findings. Any change in sexual appetite?"

It came back to Sora and hit him like a freight train. Everything was starting to make sense. That overwhelming lust that bordered on pain. All of this was connected, somehow.

"Yeah… I was a virgin until about two months ago, honestly… but around that same time, I couldn't control myself around my…" Sora stopped himself so he could carefully correct his words before he said something he would definitely regret later. "My partner. I needed it so badly that it became uncomfortable."

The doctor nodded.

"That's been common in the few cases that have been reported. The increase in sexual appetite is caused by your body. Even though you were born with this reproductive system, there's no telling when it becomes fertile. Once it does, it usually sends men into a frenzy, but only if they're homosexual, although we're not sure how the system can tell. Think of it as puberty, in a way."

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to tell me there are more guys like this?" Sora scoffed. "This sounds pretty fucking ridiculous."

"Sure! They're all anonymous and only certified medical doctors know about these cases. It's so exciting that you'll be staying with us! This is one of the greatest medical mysteries of all time! And I'll get to experience it first hand. Thank you, Soro!"

Sora wished he could experience even the slightest amount of joy and excitement his doctor felt. Instead he felt numbed and confused.

"All right, fella. I think you've had enough for one day, huh? Here's a card with yer next appointment. We need to do a lot of tests when yah' come back. For right now, I need to take yer blood. Jus' tah confirm."

Sora just nodded dumbly. He hardly felt the prick of the needle and didn't notice it was all over until the nurse told him he could stand.

The nurse shoved the ultrasound pictures into Sora's hand.

"Here. Go home, relax. Drink some goddamn tea, too, 'cuz it's good for yah. We'll be takin' good care of yah."

The nurse helped Sora to the door and gave him a sympathetic smile that made Sora want to rip his fucking lips off.

All he could really do was pull out his cell phone and dial Roxas number.

"Roxas? I need you to come pick me up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas arrived at the doctor's office to find Sora standing outside, staring at an ultrasound picture.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**This wasn't my original idea. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to explain Sora's pregnancy, but this was certainly not what I had in mind. I know it really doesn't make much sense. But it's MPREG. MPREG is fucking humanly impossible IRL, so who really cares whether this is realistic/possible/makes sense? **

**I might not be able to update as frequently and as of this moment I can't really tell you definitively when the next update will be (not like I ever do). I will literally be running from my mother's house with the baby and will basically only be sleeping at home and not much else. I'm sure I will find a few minutes to spare to write, but the process will be much slower. I hope you all can bear with me.**

**There were a lot of nods to certain characters and quotes. Can you pick them out? Most of them are pretty damn obvious. When you review (which I hope you will do without question) point out the ones you find. I will list them all in the AN of the next chapter.**

**I think that's all I need to see, aside from REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have so much going on right now it really isn't funny, and I'd be so disappointed if I worked really hard on updating you on my only free night of the week to not get any reviews. They're dwindling! So please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Does anyone actually read my Author's Notes?  
Just wondering.**

**Anywho, I managed to finish everything on time today, and no one in my Story Alerts were updating, so I thought I'd fill your inbox with an alert. SURPRISE! =)**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for the lovely and talented Izzy-Lawliet. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sora?"

Roxas was surprised when Sora's gaze met his. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. Sora's goofy smile, perhaps. He would have settled to see Sora green in the face due to the stomach virus he was certain Sora had caught.

But he certainly didn't expect to find Sora crying.

Roxas carefully moved forward. He extended his arms, before dropping them at his sides. Was he supposed to hug Sora like this, out in the open? Since they had been together, they hardly ever left the house together. Their different schedules didn't allow it. Roxas wasn't quite sure what to do.

Sora saw Roxas' feeble attempt at affection, but made no move towards Roxas. Instead, he moved closer to the wall. He was sure that had it not been there, he would have fallen backwards by now, his legs unsteady, his troubled thoughts causing his body to falter.

When Sora felt as though he could speak, his voice was bitter, the response curt.

"Let's go."

The pair walked in silence from the doctor's office to their small apartment without a word. The only sounds that accompanied them were the sound of their footsteps and the sounds of Sora's sniffling.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Roxas finally found the bravery to speak again.

"Sora, please," Roxas pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong. I'm scared."

It happened so quickly that Roxas was unsure of how Sora had ended up in his arms, his shirt tangled in Sora's fists, his chest covered in warm tears. All he could think to do was pull Sora closer.

They stood there, although neither of them was quite sure how much time had passed. Finally, Sora pushed away.

"I need to tell you something," Sora whispered. "But I can't tell you here."

Roxas nodded in understanding, drawing the keys from his pocket and turning them in the lock. Once they were finally behind the closed door of their apartment, Sora dug into his pocket, pulling out the roll of ultrasound pictures.

"You're never going to believe this, Roxas," Sora began, idly playing with his fingers, a nervous habit that Roxas was quick to pick up. "Look at these."

Roxas stared at the pictures for a bit, trying to make out what they were. It all looked like abstract shapes. A few circles were all he could see.

"I don't get it. What is this?"

Sora's finger carefully outlined that figure that he had memorized well enough to pick out. The way his finger moved over the photo was graceful, almost tender, reflecting his emotions, although Sora was not quite sure he wanted to feel this way.

"A baby, see?"

Roxas scratched his head.

"Whose baby?"

"Our baby."

Roxas stopped breathing for a second. When he was finally able to inhale, he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Gee, Sora! That was a good one!" Roxas threw in a dramatic slap to the knee for emphasis. "You had me going there!"

Sora was reduced to tears, again. Roxas stopped laughing immediately.

"You don't believe me," Sora sniffled. "Fuck, I don't blame you. I can't believe it myself."

Roxas stopped breathing for several seconds this time.

"You're serious?"

Sora went on to explain about SOLDIER, their father, the ultrasound, the doctor, and the blood work. Roxas sat there in a daze, just trying to make sense of it all. By the time Sora was finally done speaking, Roxas hair was a mess from running his fingers through it anxiously, and he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"So, you're serious," Roxas voice wavered a bit. In a fit of frustration, he slammed a fist loudly on the kitchen table, but was hardly affected by the pain. Sora cringed at Roxas' reaction as fear. "How can this be real?"

Sora just shook his head.

"How do you feel about this?" Sora had to ask. He needed to know. He needed someone to reassure him. Or to give him a dose of reality. A smack to the face, even. But he needed something. He was done with this lonely, silent suffering. It was cruel, yes, but he felt relief in sharing his pain with Roxas.

"I'm still not quite sure I believe you," Roxas admitted. "But, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Neither of them looked at each other for a very long time. Neither of them dared to touch.

Having had enough of the silence, Sora turned away, heading towards the bedroom, longing for a shower to wash away the remnants of his miserable day and hopefully, dreamless slumber.

"Everyone's going to know. Everyone's going to find out about us," Sora warned. "We'll be over before we've even begun."

Sora's head hung sadly as he walked away from Roxas, leaving him sitting at the kitchen table staring at the wall blankly, both of their hearts heavy with sadness and despair.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**It was nice to get this out. It happened much more quickly than I imagined it would. Perhaps I can continue to do this? I don't know. We'll see.**

**As for the last chapter, just in case you were wondering:**

**Merlin is the doctor. There are references to the color of his robe (the cornflower blue tie), his big bag of tricks (the brown leather bag where the doctor keeps his tools), the beard, his magic wand (which I turned into a cane), and his overall character (the sudden outbursts, the goofiness, and his excitability).**

**Our nurse is the lovely Cid Highwind. There are references to his personality (the cursing, the Southern accent), and a quote from FFVII (when he tells Sora to drink some tea, I am referring to the quote, "Sit down, shut up, and DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA!!"). And, I can totally see Cid being a nurse that works with medical machinery, due to his love of science. Seems totally appropriate.**

**And there was a slight variation and reference to quote from Kingdom Hears. When Sora tells the doctor that he's been 'feeling kind of strange lately,' I am referring to the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, before the techno version of Simple and Clean comes on, where he says, "I've been having… these strange thoughts lately… Like… Is any of this real? Or not?"**

**And those were all of my references in that chapter. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Reviews, please! I know this chapter wasn't as long as the other one, and probably didn't have the same emotional quality, but it's all I could come up with at the moment. I think it's sufficient. We'll go more in depth with the emotions in the chapters to come. =)**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The baby's taking a long nap. I have time to write. I figure the faster I update, the sooner I can be done with this thing altogether. That way, I won't have to worry about spending so much time on it. I hope this is good. I'm starting this blindly. I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about. Let's see how this goes, folks!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who is AWESOME. Srsly.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Roxas tried to pretend nothing had happened. He continued going to classes. He went about his business as normally as he could. Sora made no attempt to speak to him. In fact, he made every possible attempt to stay as far from Roxas as possible. It tore Roxas apart on the inside, but Roxas couldn't deny that he was didn't know what to say to Sora, wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth, wasn't sure of how Sora would react, so he kept his distance and without being prompted, moved into the living room and began sleeping on the couch.

Sora wished he could pretend nothing was wrong, but his world had fallen into pieces around him. He became a recluse. He stopped going to class. He hid in the bedroom, the shades drawn on all the windows, the light always off, protected and safe and yet, still vulnerable under a shield of blankets. He hardly ate, merely nibbling on whatever he could find in the kitchen that did not require any effort to prepare, bread and crackers mostly, only to ease the queasiness that seemed ever present. He was pale, his eyes always red and puffy from what seemed like damn near constant crying, and even though he shouldn't have been, he seemed skinnier and paler than before.

When the doctor's office called, Sora let the answering machine pick it up. Roxas, sitting on the couch studying his lecture notes from English class, was able to hear the message.

"This message is for a Sora Strife," a woman with a rather bored tone of voice spoke. "This is the office of Doctor Arthur calling. Your blood work has returned. The doctor would like you to come in immediately. Have a nice day."

Sora was well aware that the secretary was oblivious as to what was going on.

Roxas was now thoroughly convinced that Sora had made the entire thing up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sora had left the room for a glass of water, Roxas was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"The doctor called," Roxas stated.

Sora nodded.

"I know."

He filled up his glass with water, making his way back to the room before stopping next to the couch.

"Didn't sound like anything serious to me," Roxas began. "If you're making all of this up to get attention, Sora, it really isn't working."

For a split second, Sora's face flashed in such rapid and passionate anger that he looked like the Devil, before he threw his water right in Roxas face.

"Go fuck yourself," Sora's voice was laced with venom and Roxas was sure Sora had never meant anything more in his life.

Sora quickly made his way back to the bedroom, slamming the door loudly.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand over his wet face.

_What does he think I've been doing this entire time?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Roxas came home from his early morning class to find Sora rid of his sleep bottoms and dirty long-sleeved shirt. Instead, he found his dressed in jeans, with his coat on, ready to head out of the door for the first time in days.

"Where are you going?"

"To the doctor's office," Sora stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It should have been. But Roxas was so bent on ignoring the entire thing that it wasn't the first thing that crossed his mind.

Roxas stood there for a few moments, before an idea struck him.

"Can I go with you?"

Sora looked at him as though Roxas had just declared he had a third testicle.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to hear what the doctor says," Roxas replied. "I guess to believe you, I'd have to see this with my own eyes."

It had taken Sora a lot to muster up the courage to go see the doctor in the first place. Now, knowing that Roxas wanted to hear the news with him made his anxiety even worse. How would he introduce Roxas to the doctor? His partner, the father of his child? Or as his brother, simply there for moral support? The truth would have to come out sooner rather than later, and Roxas was a secret he would have preferred to keep well hidden for as long as he could manage.

But Roxas had played an equal part in this. He was a part of this whole mess that had come to be, and if he wanted to go with Sora to hear the confirmation, he had every right to. Sora knew that it would be unfair to tell him no.

"Sure," was the only response Sora could manage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wait in the waiting room of the doctor's office was long and full of tension. It seemed as though the twins sat there forever without saying a single world.

Finally, the doctor all but skipped into the room, carrying Sora's file.

"Soro! Come with me boy!" The doctor said with a smile. When Sora was in close proximity, he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "I have some excellent news for you!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I spread this all out. Did some in the afternoon and then some in these early morning hours. Like I mentioned above, I went into this blindly. But, I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I love the little details and the noticeable tension that's making its way into the story. I'm feeling good about this right now.**

**In case you were wondering, I gave Merlin his last name, Arthur, because, y'know, he helps baby King Arthur get an education. I didn't want to refer to him throughout the story as Doctor Merlin, because it's pretty juvenile. Doctor Magico sounded pretty ridiculous too, although it did cross my mind. But Doctor Merlin Arthur… has a right to it, doesn't it?**

**I hope you enjoy! Feel free to make predictions or suggestions or any kind of little feedback. I am absolutely adoring how positive, supportive, and understanding you've been so far. I always take the time to respond back to each of your reviews because I truly do appreciate your input! So always feel free to let me know anything, even the tiniest suggest, like, for example, you don't like my squiggly page breaks, or something, I don't know. Whatever. Reviews, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just one more. Because Izzy asked me too.**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who is AWESOME. Srsly.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora sat on the examination table, swinging his legs back and forth over the side like a small child. Roxas sat on the chair to the left of it, nervously playing with his fingers. Both of them stared down at the floor, as if it held all the answers to the predicament they were in.

The doctor strolled into the office with the nurse in tow, who was carrying a single sheet of paper.

"So," Doctor Arthur began, "who have you brought with you?"

Sora's heart beat quickly. He desperately wished he knew what to do. But he knew that the answer would be painfully obvious once the doctor saw Roxas' face.

"My little brother Roxas," Sora said, using his term of endearment for Roxas, which caught him completely off guard.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas," Doctor Arthur said, extending his hand. Roxas took it, keeping his grip firm, yet loose.

"Same here! Name's Cid. I'm there nurse 'round here," Cid also extended his hand to Roxas, who repeated his previous actions. "You two fellas look like twins!"

Roxas and Sora let out an identical chuckle at the exact same moment.

"I'm not that much younger than Sora," Roxas began. "Only a few minutes difference, that's all!"

Everyone in the room began to laugh, and Sora had to admire they way Roxas always made people laugh. Roxas was a natural charmer, and everyone loved him. It was on the things Sora loved most about him.

After the laughter died down, the doctor cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Since you're here, I'm assuming Sora has told you everything," The doctor began. Roxas nodded. The doctor than turned to Sora. "Your blood work came back. Pregnancy has been confirmed."

Both Roxas and Sora took a deep breath simultaneously.

"As we discussed before, you're about seven weeks into your pregnancy. Your pregnancy will be pretty typical, almost exactly the same as a female pregnancy. If you notice anything abnormal, or anything that you feel does not typically happen during female pregnancy, you must call my office right away. I have your name on a priority list- the nurse will be able to transfer your calls to me at any time of the day or night. I am here for you at all times"

Sora nodded. Even though the information was scary, it was good to know that the doctor was taking him seriously. He felt safe. Protected. Secure.

"Around this time you might have some symptoms- nausea, morning sickness, dizzy spells, excessive hunger- or you might not. If you do, you might want to pick up a book on pregnancy to help you through them. Any questions?"

Roxas only had one.

"A-are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake?"

"Blood work and ultrasound confirm it. No mistake there," the doctor removed his glasses, cleaned them against his lab coat and looked at them both with compassion. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you both need to be positive and help each other through this, okay?"

Roxas and Sora both nodded, while thinking the same thought simultaneously:

_A lot to take in? This guy has no idea!_

_  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they left the doctors office, Sora didn't waste any time in beginning the walk back home without saying a word to Roxas. But Roxas was done with the silent treatment. He reached out for Sora, grabbing his arm, and pulling him near, enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Roxas voice was a whisper, trembling with emotion. To Sora's surprise, he placed a tender kiss to Sora's exposed neck. "I know I should have believed you. I should _always_ trust you. It just didn't make any sense."

Sora smiled up at him, smiling. He placed his hands on Roxas face, and cautiously placed a gentle kiss on Roxas' lips, right there. Right out in the open.

"I know," Sora whispered right back. "It isn't all your fault. I was being unfair. Pretty irrational. It still doesn't make sense, but its happening. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to make sense of it all, it's just… My emotions got to best of me." Sora stopped to chuckle a bit. "Hormones, I guess."

Roxas smiled, a sense of relief washing over him after finally being forgiven. After getting the old Sora back. His big brother Sora.

And then Roxas did something Sora didn't expect. He gently placed his hand over Sora's belly, acknowledging the life that was in there, accepting it. It was an act of tenderness, compassion, but most of all, love.

How could they spend this time being afraid, angry, and resentful? This was something special. They were lucky. They were even more than that- they were _blessed._ It didn't matter how wrong this was, it felt right. This baby, this product of a love that felt so right… there was no way it could be wrong. There was no way that this baby could not be loved.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Some fluffy cuteness. For Izzy.**

**Two in one night? I'm pooped.**

**Leave reviews for me to wake up to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I checked my email this morning and there were quite a few reviews for me to read. And they were really phenomenal reviews. I really have to take time to thank you all once again (because I know I thanked all of you in my review replies) for the reviews you sent me. They were simply amazing. I even checked my stats today, and I'm so surprised at the reception of this fic. If you're reading this, I'm so very glad you're enjoying it. I love you all very much. =) **

**Your reviews were so amazing that I was just inspired to write a bit more. So, for you, my loyal readers! Enjoy!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who owns my heart.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora and Roxas stood in a small, cramped isle of the local bookstore that was conveniently located near Twilight University. It was a shabby place, really. There was a nicer bookstore in the plaza, part of a large chain, but they sold books cheap here, so a lot of students preferred to do their shopping here instead.

Sora stood, occasionally looking at books and reading their titles, flipping the books open randomly and glancing over a few pages before placing each book back. His hand was absent-mindedly resting on his stomach as he browsed book after book.

Roxas stood behind Sora, with the slightest smile on his face. Although this situation was still so new, he couldn't help but find himself growing comfortable with the idea. It had been only a few weeks since that fateful day at the doctor's office, a few weeks since he and Sora had made up, and now he found himself falling in love with Sora more than ever.

It was one of those things he'd always heard about. Men being more attracted to their wives, appreciating them more, because they were carrying their children. It was something everyone had said was indescribable, and Roxas had resigned himself from the thought. Ever since Roxas had realized that he wasn't attracted to girls, he had come to terms with knowing he would never have his own children, would never feel that feeling, that emotional and spiritual connection between a wife and child. He knew could always adopt, and knew that he would love that child with all his heart, but that feeling of closeness that he had heard so much about, he knew it was not meant to be.

But here they were. Roxas felt it, that feeling. It was everything he had ever heard it would be in more. It was more than just the excitement. More than knowing that soon there would be a little baby for him to love, the child that he had always wanted. It was more than the baby.

It was Sora. He was radiant. He glowed. He was falling into his new role with such grace and beauty, so naturally, that Roxas found him more stunning than he ever had, even on that night he had woken up to see Sora glistening above his body in uninhibited pleasure. Sora was always beautiful, but now he was even more so. His eyes glowed brightly with happiness. His smile was wider than it had ever been. And watching Sora standing there with his hand resting lightly, tenderly, and protectively on his still flat stomach was adorably cute.

Sora turned to Roxas, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know, Roxas," Sora said, holding a small stack of books in his arms. "_What to Expect when you're Expecting? _Or maybe, _Your Pregnancy, Week by Week?_ This one seems pretty straight forward- _Pregnancy and Childbirth._ What do you think?"

Roxas smiled, shrugged.

"I don't know, Sora. Whichever one you want. Why don't you just get them all? We can spare it."

With such busy schedules at school, and Sora's doctor appointments every week, neither of them could find the time to work. They were fortunate enough to receive money from Tifa monthly. They had tried to tell her many times that they didn't need the money, that they could manage on their own.

"Nonsense!" She would always tell them. "It's only me here. You two are _my boys_! Besides, business here at the _7__th__ Heaven_ is great!"

She always sent more than enough. It was a shame that Tifa had never had any children, because she would have made a great mother. Although she could never replace their mother, they loved her as though she were. She had done her best, and continued to do so, even though she had no obligations.

"I love you, boys," she would always remind them. Upon their pestering her to find herself a suitor, someone that could love her and help her run the business, she would always scoff. "I don't need any help running the bar. Unless I find someone out there with hearts like yours, I'd rather stay alone. And there's no one as good as you two."

But, both of them knew the truth. The only man she had ever loved was their father, but it wasn't meant to be. He had chosen their mother instead, moved away from the town where he and Tifa grew up, and keep in touch occasionally. When their mother had passed away, he took advantage of Tifa's love, and left her in the care of his two boys, because he just '_couldn't deal' _with them. And, without a word of protest, she had taken them under her wing and loved them with everything she had, _her_ boys.

One look at Sora's expression and Roxas could tell that they'd both been thinking about Tifa, thinking about the same exact thing.

"We should tell her," Sora stated. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Let's just wait until the first trimester's over, okay? Then we'll go down and see her for the holidays."

Sora nodded, pleased with Roxas' suggestion, before taking his stack of books and making his way to the register.

The twins hardly noticed the guy at the register. He was about their age, with strange blue hair that fell in front of his eyes. They could hardly see his eyes, which peered over a rather large book that obscured the rest of his face from their sight.

Sora placed his books on the counter, realizing how strange this might look, and began wringing his hands nervously. The boy gave the two a strange look once he saw the books they had chosen to purchase.

Roxas gave the boy a steely glare.

"What? Our sister's having a baby."

Sora held in a giggle.

The cashier gave Roxas a disbelieving state before rolling his eyes and ringing up their purchases. Roxas grabbed the bag quickly, and practically flew out of the bookstore.

"What a fucking weirdo!" Roxas shouted, looking back at the bookstore angrily.

Sora was doubled over, his face bright red, and his hands resting on his knees as he damn near howled in laughter.

"Don't you get it, Roxas?" Sora spoke when he was finally able to breathe again. "We're the fucking weirdos!"

Roxas wasn't quite sure why Sora had found this funny. He'd figured Sora would still be sensitive to the fact that he was different.

But, seeing Sora there, laughing at the whole damn strange situation made Roxas lighten up a bit.

They laughed together.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Just a filler chapter. Kind of lame. But I hope you liked it. Yay, I threw Zexion in there. Cuz I wanted to. It was pretty obvious it was him, right? There'll be more familiar faces in the story, I want to make sure I'm describing them all in a way that you'll be able to tell who they are without me having to mention it directly.**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been away for a while. I got caught up in a few things. I hate neglecting this story because I love it (and you, my readers of course) very much. I'm going to try to make this a bit funny because I'm a bit depressed. For the stupidest reason- so don't worry, I'm just being silly! I don't really have anything important to say in this little note here, so uh, onward ho!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!,**** Sora acting strange, Roxas' strange kinks, smut.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who owns my heart and has been helping through my insanity. XD**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Roxas returned from his last class of the day, his brain literally about to burst. He had no idea why he was even bothering to take Spanish I anymore. The test that he'd just finished taking had been torturous. If he didn't get his hands on some Ibuprofen soon, he was sure he'd die.

Turning his key in the lock of the apartment door, he swung it open harshly and startled Sora, who let out a rather feminine yelp. When Roxas finally caught sight of him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Sora was standing in front of the open refrigerator, obviously searching for a snack, which due to Sora's nearly constant cravings wasn't a surprising sight. It was what Sora _looked_ like that shocked Roxas.

Sora's usually spikey hair was straightened, and was surprisingly long, as it nearly grazed Sora's exposed shoulders. His long, floppy bangs were tucked carefully behind his ears and held in place by a plain silver barrette. Even stranger than his hair was what he was wearing or perhaps, the lack thereof.

Clinging tightly to his slim body was a camisole in **cotton candy pink**_**. **__With matching women's underwear. _And, out of force of habit, Sora's hand was resting gently on the small bulge that had finally appeared after four months of Roxas waiting for it, although he'd never admit that to Sora.

"Sora? What's, uh…. What's happening?" Roxas tripped over his words, and instantly wanted to facepalm himself for how retarded he sounded.

"I'm hungry," Sora replied, even though it was obvious.

Roxas crossed the kitchen and stood only a few feet away from Sora, still stunned at his appearance. Sora finally looked at Roxas, slightly afraid of the way Roxas was staring at him like he was a piece of steak.

"Don't look at me like that," Sora warned. Ever since Sora had gotten pregnant, he was always moody, even when he seemed to be in a good mood. Roxas did everything in his power to not piss Sora off. When Sora made a threat, he followed through with them, in very painful or torturous ways. Roxas had already survived through a few smacks to the head, household objects being chucked at his head, and had taken far too many cold showers.

Sora's expression of anger and annoyance disappeared quickly, to Roxas' immediate relief, only to be replaced by seriousness and perhaps a hint of sadness.

"Every day I feel more and more like a woman," Sora admitted, not looking at Roxas while he spoke. "Figured it wouldn't hurt to play the part, see what it's like. I was curious. And besides, I've always secretly loved the color pink."

Roxas surprised Sora by wrapping his arms around him, pulling him flush to his body. He chuckled softly into Sora's ears. "Really? It was an awfully kept secret then, _big brother._ You slept with a pink elephant until we were thirteen."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh again when he noticed that Sora's skin was only a few shades lighter than the outfit he wore.

"It's okay, though," Roxas whispered huskily. "I love the way this looks on you." Roxas nipped at the soft skin of Sora's neck, and heard Sora let out a soft whimper that meant that Roxas had won. He knew without a doubt that he'd be getting some tonight.

_Yes! Finally!_

Roxas lifted Sora into his arms, which despite Sora's new baby-weight, was pretty easy to do and carried him bridal style into the bedroom.

"Underwear off… but leave the pink on, okay?" Roxas told Sora with a wink. Sora just nodded dumbly.

Desperate and both searching for release, they came together wildly. Roxas couldn't be bothered with foreplay, because he had waiting four months for this. Four freaking months. He prepared Sora carefully, concerned about hurting both Sora and the baby, before carefully entering Sora.

Roxas shuddered and Sora threw his head back. It had been so long since they'd been together like this and it felt so much better than they had remembered. When Sora had adjusted, Roxas set a steady and gentle place, angling his hips until he heard Sora cry out loudly. He stopped, took a deep breath, making sure he was angled in just the same way before continuing to thrust deeply into Sora's quivering body.

It was over all too soon, as Sora came screaming gibberish loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and Roxas let out a throaty groan, focusing solely on not falling over and crushing Sora.

When Roxas finally found the strength, he pulled out and laid next to Sora, who turned onto his side to look at him. Roxas scooted down toward the end of the bed until his head rested near Sora's stomach. He pressed a gentle kiss to the small bulge there, rubbing it affectionately with his hands. They stood like that for several long moments, Roxas paying attention to his favorite part of Sora's body, and Sora running his fingers through Roxas' hair, trying not to get too emotional at the sight of it.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora said quietly.

"Hm?"

"The baby and I are still hungry. Wanna go on an ice cream run?"

Roxas sighed, before standing up and getting dressed.

"What kind this time?"

"Hm," Sora contemplated for a bit before settling on an answer. "Ben and Jerry's, Half Baked. Frozen yogurt. Not ice cream. Ice cream will make me even fatter than I already am. Hurry, okay?"

Roxas didn't even bother to reply. He left the building and proceeded to search every deli and late-night pharmacy he could find. After the fifth one he finally found a pint of the damn thing and walked back home.

By the time he arrived, he found Sora fast asleep.

He sighed, put the ice cream into the freezer, and crawled into bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I love the color pink. Could you tell? I don't know, I thought this would be pretty fun to write, and although I don't know how this happened, I figured out the entire next chapter while writing this. I'll begin writing it tomorrow afternoon, I think. =)**

**I hope you found this as funny as I did. It was funny as I thought it up, okay?**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Writing last night broke me out of my writers block and helped me figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. This means that I must write it and publish it ASAP before I end up procrastinating and completely forget what I meant to do here. So, luck you, here's another chapter. =)**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who owns me.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Roxas awoke to Sora's rather loud singing coming from the bathroom.

"_Romeooo take me somewhere we can be aloneeee… I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run! You be the prince and I'll be the princessssss… It's a love storeeeeyyy… baby just say yes!"_

Roxas rubbed at his eyes in disbelief. He turned and looked at the clock that was blinking rather annoyingly on the beside table. This could not be happening at six in the morning. Roxas had been out until at least one in the morning looking for the damned ice cream that Sora hadn't even eaten, and now Sora was up and singing like a jaybird in the bathroom.

Reluctantly and with a groan, Roxas threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. After some quick stretching, he followed the sound of Sora's singing into the bathroom.

"_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be aloneeee…"_

Roxas made his way to the toilet, sliding his sleep shorts down just a bit and let out a relieved sigh as he took his first piss of the day.

"Taylor Swift? Really, Sora?"

He heard Sora gasp.

"Roxas?" Sora stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain, only to be greeted by the sight of Roxas voiding himself. He quickly ducked his head back behind the curtains. "Ew, Roxas!"

Roxas finished up and washed his hands before reaching for his toothbrush.

"Why are you up so early in the first place?"

He heard the water turn off in the shower, and saw Sora's hand flail around in search of the towel. Finally finding one, Sora wrapped himself in it and pulled the curtain back. He stepped out of the bathtub cautiously.

"Doctor's appointment," Sora replied. "I can't believe you forgot!"

_Shit._

"What time?"

"We have to be there in an hour. Hurry up, Roxas."

When Sora had left the bathroom, Roxas cursed his bad luck. All he had wanted to do was sleep in on his day free of classes. Especially after his ice cream run. A nice hot bath would have been nice. Instead, Roxas jumped in and out of a lukewarm shower, threw on whatever clothes he could find in his dresser, stubbed his toe on the couch, and burned his tongue while trying to sip extremely hot coffee.

Roxas had always heard expectant mothers complain about how bad they had it.

They had _no idea_ what it was like to be an expectant father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, Soro," Doctor Arthur began. "Your blood pressure is good, your urine test looks good, your hormone levels are normal, and you're putting on a good amount of weight. You've made it through your first trimester with flying colors. You and your baby both look healthy. I'd say you're in the clear."

Both Sora and Roxas' hearts fluttered with relief in knowing that everything was going well and that the baby was okay.

"Just take it easy, no strenuous activities, no heavy lifting, and refrain from doing anything that causes you extreme stress. You're already beginning to show, so I'd suggest wearing sweatpants or buying larger clothing, since your pants must be too tight. You still in school, Soro?"

"On days when I feel good, yes," Sora answered.

"You'll probably have to stop going soon, since you'll be getting larger. Cases like yours are far and few, so people won't understand. It's best you stay secluded until the baby's birth. Once that happens your case will be official and you can chose to keep it private or have it publicized. Either way, the choice is yours."

Roxas felt bad for all the changes and sacrifices Sora would have to make for the sake of their child. Roxas was willing to do anything he had to for the both of them, and he only hoped Sora knew that. But he could understand if Sora became bitter and angry. He did his best to understand everything Sora was feeling. Sora just nodded somberly at the doctor's suggestion.

Sensing the tension in the air, the doctor spoke, making an attempt to break it.

"At this point, we can probably determine through ultrasound the sex of the baby. Would you like to find out?"

Roxas wanted to jump out of his seat and yell something cheesy like '_Hell Yeah!'_ but he found the strength not to do that, and it took all his willpower to sit calmly in his chair and smile casually. He instead expressed himself vicariously through Sora whose eyes began to gleam with excitement while he nodded frantically.

The doctor let out a chuckle.

"I'll go call Nurse Highwind."

The doctor turned to his desk, pressing a series of buttons on his phone and talking to the woman at the front desk while Sora and Roxas shared secretive smiles of excitement and bliss and _happiness._

The nurse wheeled in the machine, smiling and exchanging greetings with the two brothers as he set up his equipment. Sora peeled his shirt up over his stomach, laying down and trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He was giddy with excitement and could feel himself trembling in anticipation. He took a deep breath and readied himself. Roxas made his way to the head of the examination table and stood behind Sora, grinning madly from ear to ear.

"Allrighty, lessee what we got here… Growth is normal, looks about right," Cid said, speaking mostly to himself than anyone else in the room. "Now, let's see whether this is a little girl or boy."

Roxas held his breath until he nearly turned blue in the face. Sora did his best to control himself and wait patiently. Cid focused on the task at hand, his face wrinkled in concentration. Finally, he looked up with a smile. Roxas thought he might faint.

"Looks like a boy, fellas!"

Roxas' face was instantaneously split by a large grin. Sora let out a quiet sound of awe. Cid quickly cleaned Sora's stomach, and helped Sora sit up.

Doctor Arthur was smiling kindly.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked Sora.

"I'm not sure what I wanted to hear," Sora replied honestly. "But… I'm happy. I'm excited. A boy sounds perfect."

The doctor just nodded, writing the newfound information into Sora's file.

"Now, Soro, before you leave, I must discuss this with you," Doctor Arthur began. "To make sure our information about your pregnancy is as correct and complete as possible, we need to meet the father of your baby."

Sora and Roxas' heart dropped down to the floor, crashed through it, and probably landed in the Earth's core.

"W-why?" Sora stuttered out his question. He knew that this moment would come but four months had already passed without the doctor mentioning it that he had assumed the identity of the baby's father was irrelevant.

"Standard procedure. These cases are rare. We need to examine everything that involves your pregnancy to understand the circumstances that cause them. Should I set up an appointment for next week?"

"I- I don't think…" Sora began, stuttering nervously.

"Sora, I know this might be uncomfortable for you, but it has to be done. It's for your sake and the baby's sake."

Roxas, who had sat nervously in the corner of the room all of a sudden became agitated at the thought of their secret being potentially harmful to their son, _his son._ He sat up suddenly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Can't you see you're making Sora nervous?" Roxas yelled louder than he had intended to, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

All eyes fell on Roxas as he spoke, doing his very best to hide the fear and nervousness in his voice.

"It's me."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Cliff-hangers are an author's awesome tool into bribing readers into sending lots of reviews and quite possibly a few death threats. Muahahahah! WORSHIP ME! **

**Well, anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think of it. I personally think I'm kind of rushing myself, but whatever. I can come back to this and fix it a bit.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I take them with breakfast and coffee.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update number three! I am awesome! I love it when I'm on a roll. Because I am being so awesome, I deserve a lot more reviews. A LOT. So, for those of you have recently added me to your alerts, I love you very much and appreciate it, but unless you review, I won't know what you think of it and what to improve! Reviews are very important! Please let me know what you think, hm?**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who's just awesome. I mean, really, she's cool.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora's eyes shot open in horror and everyone in the room stared at Roxas as though he had announced that he was Jesus reborn. The doctor shook his head in an attempt to bring himself back to his senses before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Say what, now?"

"It's me," Roxas hung his head in shame. "This is… all my fault." Roxas voice cracked as a wave of guilt and terror washed over him. All of this had happened because he just couldn't say no. Because he couldn't be _normal._ All of the things Sora would lose, all of the discomfort he was already experiencing, it was all because Roxas couldn't deny himself, his feelings, any longer. Roxas felt sick.

"You…" Doctor Arthur looked at Sora with a look of confusion and disgust. "You and your brother? This affects all of our research! Everything! And this- this is illegal! This is a crime!"

Roxas saw Sora cringe as the doctor raised his voice. Cid sat in the corner with his eyes wide, watching the entire situation unfold. Roxas wished that he and Sora could vanish and disappear. He heard quiet sobbing, and turned to see Sora weeping into his hands. He quickly rushed over to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Please," Roxas pleaded. "Please stop screaming. You're making Sora cry. I hate to see him cry. I understand how complicated this is. If I have to, I'll leave Twilight Town right now and disappear… You can pretend I never existed and say the baby's father is dead, or something. Just… just calm down. Please?"

The doctor looked at him, his face red with anger and frustration. He took a deep breath, adjusting his glasses before he spoke again.

"In all of these cases, only the bearer was a child of a SOLDIER. We've never encountered a situation where the father was also SOLDIER offspring. This affects our research. The amount of mako that runs through your blood is small, hardly enough to have any affects on either of you, but combined, and you have a much larger amount of mako in the child's blood. Mako can be toxic. We'll have to perform extra tests."

Sora continued to weep, even louder now than before. Roxas felt his heart beating erratically in fear. He had no idea why or how this was happening, but if something happened to either Sora or their son, he would never forgive himself. He wished he could be like Sora, wished he could just break down and cry, but he needed to protect his family, and for that he needed to be strong.

"As for you," the doctor continued, looking at Roxas. "You'll need to have some tests done, as well. Please, sit on the table."

Roxas sat as they checked his blood pressure, weight, height. As they poked and prodded him like he was some kind of other life form. Roxas was so drained and numb from the emotional strain that he hardly felt the prick of the needle as it drew blood.

When they had moved into 7th Heaven, Sora and Roxas would sneak into the store room and search for the largest empty liquor crate they could find, turn it upside down, and hide inside of it. Sometimes, they would kiss each other secretly, knowing no one could see them. But other times, they just held hands and talked, or they just sat in silence and daydreamed of a different life, an easier life. In their secret hiding spots, they always felt safe.

Roxas desperately wished he could crawl back into one of those crates and wish for a different life, an easier one, where everyone he loved would be safe and stay with him. Roxas had already lost so many people, so many things that he had loved. On that fateful night, when Sora had needed him, had wanted him, he had thought that perhaps he'd find happiness after all. Thought that maybe, just this once, someone that he loved would stay with him _forever._

But, perhaps that wasn't the case.

The doctor sat down after his examination in silence. He sighed, writing down a few notes.

"Things will change after this," he began. "I'd suggest you leave Twilight Town immediately. I can't tell you how long you'll need to leave, but I'd suggest you go stay with any family you have in another town. Lie low. There must be a solution to this. What you do is none of my business… but there will be a lot of explaining to do. I'll figure it out. You'll be hearing from one of my associates within a few weeks. When I have the results of these examinations, I'll call you. You're free to leave."

Sora looked up at the doctor, who was smiling at him kindly.

"You mean-"Sora began, until he was interrupted by Doctor Arthur.

"I don't know what's happened to you two in your past. But you love each other, don't you? It won't be easy… but I'll find a way to help you. Just go home and make some arrangements, and be safe, okay? Remember, no strenuous activities."

Sora smiled gratefully and nodded, grabbing Roxas by the hand and pulling him out of the office quickly.

The walk home was quiet, but both of them felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. It felt good.

When they arrived home, Sora sat quietly at the table and ate a small meal, still nervous about the severity of the situation, before settling in bed for a nap.

Once Sora was fast asleep, Roxas sat at the kitchen table and made a phone call.

"Hello, Tifa?" Roxas waited for the voice on the other line to answer. "Sora and I… we need a favor."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, that came pretty easily. I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out. I love happy endings. I'm not going to make this difficult for you. =) Uhm, so yeah, let me know what you think of it, okay? Review, review, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this story has finally been figured out. Updates should be coming faster and **_**hopefully, **_**the story will make much more sense. I confuse myself sometimes. =) Anywho, this is going to be fun!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who I just **__**adore.**__** Marry me? XD**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sora and I… we need a favor."

"Sure, anything!" Tifa chirped, so happy to hear from Roxas. It had been a while since they had last spoken.

"Can Sora and I stay with you? For a while?" There was a nervous edge to Roxas' voice. Tifa picked up on it instantly.

"Are you guys in trouble? Are you hurt?" Silence came from Roxas end, because honestly, he didn't know what to say. Tifa let out a frustrated sigh. "Sure, of course you can, honey. I've missed you."

"I-I've missed you too," Roxas replied, surprised to find a stray tear rolling down his face. "We'll explain everything when we get there."

"Okay. When should I expect you?"

"Tonight. Around ten," Roxas responded. "Don't worry too much, okay?"

"Just be careful, okay?" Tifa's words were heavily laced with worry, and it made Roxas feel guilty. He hated to add more to her burdens. It shouldn't even be her responsibility to take care of them, to even be willing to have them stay with her.

It was sudden, but all of a sudden, Roxas was angry. Extremely angry. All of this had been their father's fault. Why had he run away, to let them face everything alone? It was because of him that Sora was suffering. Because of him, Tifa was suffering. Because of him, Roxas was suffering. Everyone has to face difficult things in life, and their father was certainly not the first person to lose their wife.

Why had he run away?

"Roxas?"

"We'll be careful. See you soon."

Roxas hung up the phone and began packing his things as Sora slept. He grabbed about half of the clothes they owned and dug up the luggage they had used to get to Twilight Town. Roxas remembered the travel to Twilight Town, remembered how excited both he and Sora had been. It hadn't taken long for them to make this their new home, to grow accustomed to the people and places here. Roxas would miss this place.

It seemed as though anytime Roxas had thought things would finally get easier, when he had found happiness, fate would come and pull it all right from underneath him and send him out to start all over again. He had spent the last five years of his life at 7th Heaven, wondering why his father had left him, mourning his mother's death, and trying to make sense of the feelings he had for his twin brother. While Tifa had loved them with everything she had, and had made things as comfortable as she could for the both of them, Roxas knew without a doubt those were the darkest years of his life. He had been forced to face life, and everything that was cruel and painful about it, far too soon.

Roxas had always wondered how things would have turned out if their mother had never died or his father had never left them. What role would his father have played in their lives then? Would he have fallen in love with Sora? Roxas wasn't quite sure where he'd be if things hadn't changed. But, Roxas could never stop himself from wondering.

As he packed clothing, he turned to look at Sora, who was sleeping peacefully. It seemed that sleep was the only time Sora ever found peace anymore. It amazed Roxas how much he really loved him, no matter how wrong it was. Sora was the most amazing person he had ever met. He knew that Sora was still getting used to this situation, knew that he was uncomfortable with the constant changes taking place in his body, and now uncomfortable with having to leave and hide away like some kind of subhuman. If Roxas could take back all of the things he'd done, gone back to that night when this entire thing had begun, he certainly would have, no matter how special they were, regardless of the fact that that was the only thing that had gone right in his life.

Roxas continued to pack as quickly as he could. Suddenly, he felt heavy and troubled. He went through the motions of folding and packing without really being aware of his body moving, of what he was packing or how much had already packed. He continued that way until entire drawers of clothes were empty.

It was then, staring at the empty drawers of their apartment, as Sora sleeping with an angelic expression on his innocent and peaceful face, that Roxas realized he couldn't take this anymore. He walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, alone.

Sora woke up thirty minutes later in search of a snack.

What he found, instead, was Roxas crying, head in his hands.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**That wasn't really what I expected or planned to write. Damn it, why doesn't my mind ever listen to me? Nothing ever comes out how I expect it to. But still, I like this. Here you go, everyone! A bit of insight as to how Roxy feels about all of this! I hope I captured all of those emotions the right way.**

**Please leave reviews as you leave, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I died. And now I'm a zombie. Yayyy! Sorry for not updating in so long, but these last two weeks have been horrendous! I went to a wedding and experienced human contact for the first time in months. The result? I ended up sick as a dog. Throat infection, ear infection, eye infection, fever, migraines, and massive pain. It was so debilitating that it prevented me from writing. Since I was resting, I tried to write in bed, but it just didn't happen. But today, I'm finally feeling better. The worst that happen was I threw up my breakfast, but **_**trust me**_**, compared to everything else, it wasn't really that bad. So, finally, here is the latest chapter! It's slow, and I still haven't got to where I needed to be, but fluff makes me feel better, so… I do what I want! And hey, at least it wasn't swine flu!!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who I've missed these last few weeks while I was dead to the world. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora stood, waiting in the doorway, watching his brother cry. As children they had shared so much pain. Most of it had been superficial; scraped knees on the playground, tummy aches, and perhaps a few of Roxas' broken hearts. They had dealt with real pain, difficult things, especially losing their parents, and though it was hard, and even though that emptiness hadn't gone away, it was filling slowly, and life had gone on.

But things were different now. Whatever was hurting Roxas, whatever was reducing him to tears, was not something that could be fixed easily. Band-Aids wouldn't help, kisses could quite possibly make it worse, and that hole that resided in Roxas' heart was growing larger by the minute. Sora understood his pain, had found himself in that same place before. But Roxas had always been the stronger one, and Sora wasn't quite sure what to do.

Roxas had finally cried his heart out, and was surprised to find he felt _lighter._ He was able to lift his head, the burden that had been weighing him down gone. He turned his head, looking into the doorway, and wasn't surprised to see Sora there, watching him.

One look at Sora was all it took to remind Roxas of why he loved him so much. The look of concern was proof that Sora cared about him. The hurt reflected in Sora's eyes was proof that Sora understood him. Clad in only his boxers, exposed to Roxas' sight, was that gentle curve of Sora's abdomen.

_That_ was proof that Sora loved him.

"I love you," Roxas said sincerely. He had to it, just in case Sora wasn't sure. For all the times he had been insensitive, for all the times he had said the wrong thing, he had always loved Sora.

"I know, Sora replied with a soft smile. As reassurance, he added, "I've always known."

Sora finally allowed himself to move closer, and found himself instantly wrapped in Roxas' embrace. Roxas nuzzled Sora's neck, before whispering to Sora.

"I love you. I love you both."

And no matter how wrong it was, Sora knew no one would ever love him the way Roxas did, and that was enough for Sora not to care about the consequences.

"We have to go," Roxas pulled away, straightened up, and pointed to the bags waiting in the living room.

"I'm afraid to leave," he admitted, looking around their apartment. "I like it here."

"We'll come back," Roxas tried to reassure Sora, although he had no idea if they'd ever return to Twilight Town.

Sora shrugged, trying to ignore his negative thoughts.

"At least we get to see Tifa. I missed her," Sora said, bringing up something positive to take their minds off of the situation.

"Let's get ready to go, then."

Sora got dressed, packed himself some food for the travel, and stood by Roxas. Roxas held the last of their luggage, the rest having already been loaded into the taxi waiting downstairs.

Their departure was silent, both too distressed to say a word, and as they closed the door behind them, they both did their best to ignore their sadness.

It would be best to worry about the future.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yeah, I know, it wasn't what either of us wanted. But hey! I managed to get them out of there, didn't I?**

**Leave reviews, because they'll make me feel even better!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Feeling better and having some free time, I decided to write a little bit more! I finally got them out of Twilight Town! So, now the fun begins!**

**I think we'll be ending this soon. I just completely figured out how I wanted to do the ending of this story, so I'll be trying my best to wrap it up in a few more chapters, although that in itself presents the biggest challenge of all- getting from this point to the end. But I'm trying. After that I plan on working on another story and becoming available for requests! So, let's see where this takes us, shall we?**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who rocks my flip-flops. Cuz I'm too cool to wear socks. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The 7th Heaven was exactly as both boys remembered it. It was slightly more crowded than they remembered, obviously having grown more popular than it had once been. It still had that heavy smell to it, a heavy musk of sweat and ale and smoke, and while some might have found the smell revolting, the result of living and working in the bar for five years had made the scent familiar and homey. Among the large crowd of people scattered across various tables was Tifa, delivering drinks. Stubborn as always, she was running the entire bar without help. It didn't surprise the boys much to find nothing had changed.

The pair forced their way through the crowd, towards the bar. In a few moments, Tifa returned behind it, so obviously occupied with serving more drinks that she didn't notice the twins, looking uncomfortably out of place, standing before her.

"Tifa!" Roxas shouted as loud as he could, hoping he would be heard over the noise. He was surprised at how quickly she snapped up, her eyes searching the crowd to find them, until confused brown eyes fell on them.

Roxas and Sora both did their best not to laugh as they saw Tifa's jaw drop, an expression of shock on her face. The boys had only been away at college for a year, and while it didn't seem like a very long time, it had been too long for Tifa. While her face lit up in happiness, the twins were surprised to find that she looked older; tired. Being alone had aged her.

Tifa placed the bottle of liquor she had been retrieving back onto the shelf. Gracefully, she hoisted herself up onto the counter of the bar, shouting for attention. It only took seconds before all eyes were on her.

"We're closing early! Everyone out!" Tifa shouted to the disappointment of many of the bars patrons. "My boys are home! Time to go!"

Sora looked up in surprise.

"Tifa! Don't do that! It's bad for business!" Sora warned, although he knew there was no changing Tifa's mind. "We can just talk tomorrow morning!"

"Nonsense, silly boy!" Family first, business comes second." She sent a warm smile Sora's way. "Now, out! We'll be open again tomorrow night!"

A collective groan was heard as the large crowd began to shuffle, and in certain cases stumble, out of the bar. In about five minutes the bar was empty and quiet, but in a state of disarray. Empty bottles and glasses littered the entire bar. Silently, in a manner they were all accustomed to, they began to clear the tables in silence. Though Sora's body was begging for more rest, something that seemed to happen quite often lately, he found the simple and mundane task soothing. Roxas was reminded of the five years he had spent doing this exact same thing, constantly wondering what the future held for him, something he couldn't help but wonder now.

The task only took a short while to complete. Tifa headed behind the bar, pulling out three clean glasses. She headed towards the table where the two boys sat, fidgeting nervously. Her stomach fluttered in anxiousness, and slightly in fear, wondering what had brought them back to the bar so soon. She smiled at them warmly. Setting the glasses and three cans of soda onto the table, she sat down.

"Boys," Tifa said warmly. "It's so good to see you! I've been so lonely since you've been gone."

One look at Tifa and both boys knew it was true. While she had the bar to occupy most of her time, it hadn't been enough to distract her from the loneliness she had felt since they'd left for school. At this moment she looked so happy to see them that Sora wanted to cry.

Instead he stood, reached over the table as carefully as he could, and embraced her.

"We've missed you too, Tifa. I've missed you so much!"

Tifa was smiling happily. When Sora pulled away, she gave him a good once-over.

"Sora!" Tifa shouted in surprise. "You've put on weight!

Sora stepped back quickly, wrapping his arms around his stomach before sitting back in his seat. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew that he was blushing, due to a combination of both embarrassment and nervousness. Roxas cleared his throat, moving around in his seat a bit before looking directly at Tifa.

"That's kind of why we're here," Roxas started, wringing his fingers nervously.

"Are you sick? Do you have a thyroid problem?" Tifa began to ramble nervously, gesturing wildly at Sora. "It's amazing how many things you hear when you work at a bar. Do you know how many people comehere to drink because of medical problems? It doesn't make much sense, but-"

"I'm not sick. I'm fine," Sora interrupted, managing a smile despite his nervousness of what he knew was about to come.

"You're not going to believe this," Roxas warned, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say. He decided the best route was to be straight and to the point. "Sora is… pregnant."

Tifa was absolutely still. The only thing that moved were her eyes, which shot between staring at Roxas and staring at Sora.

"Have you two been drinking?" For Tifa, it was the only reasonable explanation as to why both boys were acting so strange.

"No," Roxas replied, running his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Neither of us are drunk."

Tifa looked at Sora expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not drunk," Sora replied, a sad smile on his face. He wished he was drunk, that he was making all of this up. "Roxas is telling you the truth."

Tifa was silent again. She stood that way for a few long moments. Finally, she spoke.

"How can that be?"

"Our father," Roxas spat angrily, resentment overtaking him briefly before he composed himself. "His genes are special, because he was in SOLDIER. SOLDIERs are made to survive nearly everything. If two SOLDIER are the only two people left on the planet, they must… repopulate the world."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock, but she continued to listen intently as Roxas continued his explanation.

"Because nothing like that has ever happened, no one in SOLDIER knew about that ability, and nobody bothered to tell them. The trait can be passed down to SOLDIER offspring, like Sora and I."

"Is that why you're here?" Tifa asked in a choked voice, her eyes watery.

"Kind of," Sora answered quietly. "These cases are only known to doctors. Most people have no idea this exists. So, my doctor recommended I hide away for a while. Until the baby is born."

Tifa began to cradle her head in hear hands, shaking it wildly.

"I'm still not sure I believe you," she said honestly.

Sora pulled the latest ultrasound shots out of his pocket, sliding them across the table.

"Do you see it?"

Tifa shook her head, and Sora leaned over the table carefully, outlining the tiny body of the baby growing inside of him. Tifa stared in wonderment and shock at the picture that she was finally able to interpret.

"It's a boy," Sora whispered, a smile on his face as he thought tenderly of the baby he was growing to love more each day.

Tifa looked up again, still silent, her eyes red-rimmed and still watering.

"We had to leave Twilight Town. The doctor found out that the baby's father-"

"Is you," Tifa whispered so quietly, that both boys almost missed it. She turned to stare at Roxas. "It's you, isn't it?"

Roxas was shocked, and all he could do was nod as he hung his head in shame. Both boys stood, with their heads bowed, still fidgeting nervously. It was quiet again.

The silence was broken quickly by the sound of Tifa's crying. She sat, her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. Both boys looked up, unsure of what to do. Neither of them were quite sure why she was crying.

Finally, she looked up, a sad smile on her face that nearly broke their hearts.

"This is all my fault," she spoke lowly. "Oh my god, this is all my fault!"

"Tifa," Sora tried to comfort her, but his own voice was trembling with the threat of unshed tears.

"It was because of me your father joined SOLDIER. I always thought he would be my hero. I made him promise that he would come back to me and be my hero," Tifa said in something barely above a whisper. "I loved your father so much… but he didn't want to be my hero. Then he met your mother. She wasn't looking for a hero. Just someone to love her."

Both boys sat quietly, listening. In all of the years they had been with Tifa, she had never once spoke of her love for their father. They both knew, partly because it was obvious, and partly because they had been nosey and overheard her conversations with her and their father's old friends, but they had never heard it directly from her, and what they heard made their hearts ache for her.

"I always knew… what was happening between you two. I know it was because of all the bad things that happened in your life. And I know I should have done something about it, but… It was just so wonderful, not being alone anymore. I knew that if I tried to keep you apart you'd hate me for it. I just wanted you to love me the same way I loved you."

Tifa began to sob loudly again.

"I made your father join SOLDIER. I didn't stop you from doing the things I knew were wrong. This is all my fault!"

"Tifa," Roxas said in as soothing a voice as he could manage, due to the sadness he now felt. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was our father."

Tifa looked up, and was frightened to find anger and hatred in Roxas eyes. It seemed that every time Roxas brought up his father, he began to fill with rage.

"It was his fault for running away from us. He left the three of us here, alone, without any idea what to do with ourselves. He should have loved you more," Roxas trailed off for a moment. "I love my mother, and I miss her everyday. But you've been there for us in everyway she used to be. He could have loved you, too."

Tifa shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

"Some things aren't meant to be," Tifa said, standing from her seat. "Your father may have done a lot of things, a lot of things I can't justify. But he never meant to hurt you. He was just weak."

She moved behind the bar, opening the dishwasher and began to dry the clean glasses.

"Why don't you two go and sleep? We can talk more about this in the morning."

The boys stood slowly. When they came to the foot of the staircase, they stopped.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Sora asked quietly.

Tifa shook her head.

"I just need some time alone."

Both boys reluctantly made their way upstairs, back into their old bedroom. Though their hearts were heavy with sadness and their minds were troubled, exhaustion from the day's events made sleep come easily.

Downstairs, Tifa dried glasses as she cried.

_Cloud, what have you done?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I finally beat my writers block. And it's a wonderful feeling. I think it's mainly caused by the face that my iPod shuffle broken and I had no music to work to. But, I will be getting it replace this weekend, so yay! I think this came out rather well, don't you?**

**Reviews, because they make me smile. =) You wouldn't want to make a girl sad now, would you?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have a few hours to spare. Since I broke my writer's block, I figured that I needed to work this out as soon as possible. So, here it goes! I'm estimating about… ten more chapters of this, more or less. Then it should be done! Yay!**

**I know I'll be so sad when I get to the end of this because it's been so much fun to write. But I think the ending I have in mind will be pretty reward. So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who will come home to a pleasant surprise. Yay!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sora woke up to the annoying sensation of the sun shining on his face. His eyes cracked open slightly before he squeezed them shut again, trying to ignore the blinding light. He shifted around a bit, trying to find a corner of the bed that was not drenched in sunlight, and found himself entangled in Roxas' protective embrace. Sora groaned, the feeling of being safe and warm in bed close to Roxas too good to be awoken from. Making matters worse, Sora felt that pestering sensation down below.

He needed to pee. Badly.

Sighing in frustration, Sora gently plucked Roxas' arm off of his waist before sitting up at the edge of the bed, readying himself for the day. Finally finding the strength to stand, Sora rose, stretching his arms. He walked quietly, shuffling his way to the bathroom where he finally relieved himself and rid himself of his morning breath.

Sora stood for a moment, trying to decide what to do with himself. It was still very early in the morning, eight o' clock to be exact, and everyone else was asleep. Shrugging, Sora decided that perhaps it was best if he went downstairs. He could surprise Tifa by making sure everything was ready for the bar to open at noon. Deciding that was what he would do, he began to make his way to the stairs, walking as quietly as he could. However, as he made his way to the stairs, Sora couldn't help but stop in front of Tifa's bedroom door, which she had left open.

The room was just as humble as the rest, if only slightly larger. Its furnishings were sparse; a wardrobe in one corner, a dresser along the wall, and Tifa's large queen-sized bed were the only things that occupied the space. He watched her sleep, her expression troubled, as she tossed and turned in bed, and Sora was surprised at how she seemingly disappeared in the large bed amongst the duvet and numerous pillows. It was heartbreakingly sad; the bed was too big, too empty.

Sora surprised even himself as he tiptoed into the room, climbing onto the empty side of the bed and lying on his side. He moved in closer, snuggled against her, and closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen back asleep, or how long he had been there, but he was roused from his sleep when he felt Tifa stirring next to him. He opened his eyes sleepily and found himself staring back at Tifa's equally sleepy and confused expression.

"Sora?" She whispered, blinking her eyes to rid them of their sleepy haze.

"Couldn't sleep," Sora replied with a goofy grin. Tifa smiled back happily, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Silly boy," she chuckled, running her fingers through Sora's soft spiky hair. Sora smiled, snuggling even closer a placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Love you, Tifa."

"I love you too," Tifa replied in a soft voice that held much tenderness. Sora knew that no matter the circumstances, she would always love him and be there for him, and that meant more to him than anything.

Their tender moment was ended abruptly when Sora's stomach began to growl. Loudly.

Tifa looked up in surprise, a smile gracing her lips. She brought her hand close to Sora's protruding belly, letting in hover a mere inch away, before she looked up at him nervously.

"Can I?"

Sora nodded, smiling in a way as to reassure her that it was okay, that he was okay with all of this.

Tifa placed her hand gently on Sora's stomach, rubbing in small circles. She could hardly believe what she was feeling, but she now knew without a doubt that Sora wasn't just putting on weight. The skin beneath her hands was firm and smooth, stretched taut, very much like a pregnant belly. She continued rubbing her hand against the smooth skin, staring in wonderment. Finally, she pulled her hand away.

"I guess we should get you and that baby fed, huh?"

Sora smiled gratefully, nodded happily, and knew that all was well. She had accepted him and this situation he had brought with him. They dressed quickly, made their way downstairs and headed out in search of food.

Sora was surprised by how much Radiant Garden had changed. When he had arrived last night, the streets were dark and empty, and he was in such a rush to get to 7th Heaven that he hadn't been able to take a good look at the town. It was very different. It looked nothing like it had when he had arrived here all those years ago. Then, it was a dismal, dreary, washed out town. The streets were always empty. It rained a lot, as though the very skies themselves were as depressed at the town the town looked. Very few people had lived there, since an incident a few years prior had led a lot of people to either perish or abandon the town in fear of their lives. Sora could remember thinking that Tifa was insane for not only living, but running a business in a town like Radiant Garden. Compared to their home of Destiny Islands, where the sun was always shining and the blue waters of the ocean sparkled, Radiant Garden was far from radiant. It looked like something out of a nightmare.

Now, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Birds chirped from somewhere further off, but Sora could still spot a few of them racing across the sky. Houses were now built, painted in bright colors of yellow and blue and pink. People rushed along the street, children ran behind their mothers, or played games of tag in the street. The town was alive again, bustling with activity. Sora couldn't help but smile. He had sought an escape from this town for so long, to find that it was now one of the most pleasant places he had ever been. Twilight Town was a beautiful place, with large buildings and a fancy plaza, but it wasn't very homey. Sora's humble surroundings filled him with a sense of peace.

"Wow," Sora spoke with awe. "So much has changed. You never told me."

"It used to look like this before, when your father and I were children," Tifa responded. "But then the government became corrupt. They started a war with the Land of Dragons. Those in charge of the town did so many awful things to the people from the Land of Dragons. So rebels came in and burned down the town."

Sora listened intently, shocked by what he was hearing. He had never heard the history behind the town because he simply hadn't cared enough.

"Some people were able to escape with their lives, but the fire took the lives of many of the townspeople. Those that survive were left with nothing. Some decided to stay and try to rebuild the town, but a lot of the others left. It was because of that fire that your father decided to join SOLDIER."

Tifa stopped speaking for a moment, turning a corner and heading into a large square full of people. Sora was quickly able to determine that it was a market, due to the loud shouts of vendors and the numerous amounts of stands set up around the square.

"Little by little, those that were left began to build up the town. I decided to build 7th Heaven as a place where people could unwind after spending the day working. Since you've been gone, a man that used to live here as a child decided to come back. He's helped with the restoration. "

"Then he's done a really nice job!" Sora exclaimed, looking around. Tifa nodded, maneuvering her way through the large crowd until she arrived at a large stand somewhere in the middle of the square. The smell of food wafting from behind the stand made Sora's stomach growl violently.

A skinny, short girl with a youthful face and short black hair popped out from behind the stand, seemingly coming from nowhere. She smiled brightly at Tifa.

"Tifa! What can I get you today?"

"Breakfast for three, please," Tifa responded, and the young girl behind the counter nodded. She headed off to the girl, and began humming as her arms flew around rapidly as she prepared their food. When it was done, she placed it all into a bag and handed it over to Tifa.

Tifa dug into her pockets, fishing out some munny, and counted it out, handing it to the girl behind the money. The girl, who had been smiling the entire time they had been there, eyed the paper in her hand with confusion. Tifa smirked before turning away.

"Tifa, what is this?!" She yelled at Tifa's retreating form. "You're not supposed to pay me in munny! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PAY ME IN MATERIA!"

Tifa snickered to herself, grabbing Sora by the hand and steering them out of the crowd.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Some more bonding between Tifa and Sora. I think I might have made her reaction slightly cold last night, so here's more insight into her relationship and personality. I know this might be boring but bear with me- I have to build her as a character. =)**

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews, because without them I will surely perish.**

**Okay… not really. But, they'd be nice. =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Words cannot express how sorry I am that it took me THIS LONG to get this out to you guys. I had the worst case of writers block and there was so much wrong with this story that I just didn't even know what to do. I am so sorry that words fail me right now. On with it!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:****Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who must hate me. But that's okay. XD**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Tifa and Sora returned to the bar after a peaceful stroll through Radiant Garden. They arrived to find Roxas up and about, carrying a large crate of liquor in from the storage room. Upon seeing Sora and Tifa, he carefully placed the crate behind the bar.

"Took inventory," Roxas informed them with a shrug. "Decided to bring out the stuff you were low on."

"Thank you," Tifa said with a smile. She held out the bag she was holding. "Breakfast?"

"Morning, Sora," Roxas said as he took the bag from Tifa's outstretched hand. Sora smiled, mumbled a good morning under his breath, and turned a slight shade of pink.

Well _that_ was awkward.

Sora felt that familiar feeling in his bladder, and for once, he was grateful for his incessant need to urinate. At the very least, it had managed to help him find a way out of the tense, awkward situation he was currently in.

"Well, I've gotta use the bathroom," Sora said cheerily, heading towards the stairs and carefully making his way up. "Don't worry about starting without me!"

With that, Tifa and Roxas stood in uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do.

Tifa was the first to move, heading towards the back where their personal kitchen was, and began opening various draws, pulling out plates and utensils. Reluctant and more than just a little nervous, Roxas followed her into the kitchen. He held out his hands as Tifa brought a stack of plates towards him, stood there waiting for the right words, before speaking.

"Tifa I'm… really sorry about everything," Roxas began, staring at the floor rather than Tifa. "I know this is all my fault and… I'm sorry, okay?"

Roxas was surprised to find that when he lifted his gaze from the floor, Tifa was turned away from him, her knuckles white as she gripped the kitchen countertop tightly. Roxas watched quietly as Tifa composed herself, taking loud, deep breaths before turning to face him.

"Roxas," Tifa cooed soothingly with a smile on her face that was sad but not unpleasant. "I'm not upset with you! I know this isn't really your fault."

Roxas couldn't help but be slightly confused. Just seconds ago she looked like she had been ready to punch him in the face, and now she was talking to him in that cool, comforting, and motherly way she did whenever Roxas was upset or afraid.

"It kind of is my fault," Roxas admitted again, this time looking Tifa in the eye. "I knew I shouldn't have given in so easily. I should have stopped myself I just… I couldn't."

Tifa nodded slowly in understanding, the turned and walked back towards the bar. Roxas followed her bewilderedly, once again confused by her strange behavior. She wandered into the middle of the bar before stopping abruptly and staring into space.

"I get so frustrated," Tifa confided in a quiet voice. "I love you two so much, and all I've ever seen you do is suffer. I don't know how to help you anymore. I don't have those answers… I'm not your mother."

Roxas was taken aback by her words, and began to feel uncomfortable as tears pricked at his eyes and a lump formed in his throat.

"Tifa, I-"

Roxas was interrupted as Tifa quickly turned around and rushed towards him, nearly crushing him in her embrace.

"I don't blame you. Not for anything," Tifa said amidst tears, her voice strained and broken. "I'll do everything I can to help both of you, okay?"

Roxas pulled away and was met with Tifa's sweet reassuring smile and he knew everything was okay again. Relief swelled in his heart and he couldn't help but pull her back towards him and squeeze her tightly, which in turn caused Tifa to let out a small laugh.

The moment was quickly interrupted when Sora made his way back downstairs giggling like mad.

"What did I miss?"

Roxas and Tifa smiled knowingly, and headed back towards the kitchen to retrieve the plates they had left behind and began eating breakfast, much to Sora's delight. Roxas and Tifa chatted amicably about nothing in importance- the bar, the town- while Sora concentrated on devouring everything in sight and clearing his plate completely. They sat there, enjoying each others company, the mood light and carefree. Their meal was interrupted when Roxas' cell phone began ringing from upstairs where he had left it. He smiled in apology as he stood from the table and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sora and Tifa looked at each other curiously, before Sora shrugged and piled more food onto his plate.

Roxas returned nearly ten minutes later, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Doctor Arthur called," he began. He noticed the look of fear and worry on Sora's face and smiled reassuringly. Don't worry. Baby's fine. Everything's fine."

Sora seemed to relax, if only a little. He continued to look at Roxas nervously.

"What'd he want, then?" Sora asked timidly.

"Wants us to meet some lawyer, a friend of his. Says we'll need his help." Roxas replied, and Sora nodded in understanding. "I wrote down the address. Do you know it, Tifa?"

Roxas handed the paper in his hand to Tifa, who read the address. She thought about it a bit, trying to jog her memory, then nodded.

"I know it," Tifa answered. "When is the appointment?"

"In an hour," Roxas admitted sheepishly. "Short notice, I know. I shouldn't have agreed, but it's important."

Tifa stood from her seat at the bar and began to collect the used dishes silently.

"You should get ready then" she suggested kindly. "I'll head up in just a bit, okay?"

They boys nodded and made their way upstairs, leaving Tifa alone in the quiet of the empty bar. It never surprised her just how much she enjoyed the boys company, and how empty her life seemed without them. She shook her head as she smiled, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for later and making her way up the stairs, to the small office. She sat at the desk tiredly, took a deep breath and reached for the phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hi," Tifa responded when a familiar voice picked up the phone. "Everything's all right. I've missed you."

She listened intently as the voice on the phone exchanged pleasantries with her, before sighing and changing the subject.

"I need to see you," Tifa said in a sad and somewhat desperate tone. "When can you come visit?"

She sighed as the person on the other line argued with her, making excuses and complaining all the while.

"You'll come," Tifa said with confidence. "I know you will. I'll see you soon."

With that, she hung up, not giving the other person a chance to continue to argue. She had heard enough. She was caught by surprise when she turned towards the door and found Roxas there, smiling widely.

"Who's coming to see you, Tifa?" Roxas teased her lightheartedly. "A boyfriend you haven't told me about?"

"Nope," Tifa said sweetly, a smile on her face. "Just an old friend. Are you ready to go?"

Roxas nodded, and Tifa stood up quickly, following behind him. As she closed the door to the study, she wondered whether she would regret what she had just done.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, everything's all peachy now! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again, **_**words cannot express how truly sorry I am that this took so long.**_** I wanted to make sure it was perfect and I was really not pleased with how this chapter kept turning around, so I rewrote it entirely, more than once. **

**Leave reviews if you still love me, okay?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've deduced that I have too many projects going on. I'm writing too much at once! I don't plan on putting anything on hiatus, at least, not yet, but it does take a bit longer to update since I'm updating three different things… So please be patient! If you're still reading this, I love you, my loyal readers! This story should be wrapping up shortly, somewhere near thirty chapters or less, so this is the final stretch! I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who might hate me after this… but she'll love the results!**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The three sat in a small sitting room that was eerily quiet. A pretty brunette woman with amazing emerald eyes sat silently at her small desk in the corner of the room, typing efficiently. Tifa's hands were in her lap, clasped together so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Sora stared at the door expectantly, waiting for it to open. Roxas was resisting the urge to pace and bother the receptionist. They continued to wait in silence for another twenty minutes before the door to the lawyer's office finally opened.

They were all surprised at the sight of the man who stood in the doorway. They had anticipated someone older, more serious and severe in appearance, most likely with glasses. Who they saw instead was a youthful looking man- even though he was probably closer to forty-five, they all guessed- with a handsome face, a cheerful smile that spread from nearly ear to ear, and mostly black spiky hair that rivaled Sora's.

"Hello!" The man said cheerfully with a short wave. He then reached for the doorknob and opened his office door, holding the door open in invitation. "Please, come on in."

They each stood and made their way into the office, and sat in one of the three chairs that were set up there. The man shut and locked the door behind him, taking his seat behind his desk. He shuffled papers around on his desk before settling on a manila folder with the name 'Strife' printed neatly on it. He opened it, reading some of the information quickly before closing the folder and looking up with a smile.

"Good afternoon Sora, Roxas. I'm Zack Fair, and I-" he began with a smile, only to end up looking confused when he realized there was another person in the room. "Who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?"

Sora and Roxas both noticed the faint blush that spread across Tifa's cheek, which caused Sora to giggle. Roxas cracked a smile of his own before answering.

"She's our mom."

"Really?!" He seemed genuinely shocked. He looked between the two boys for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Tifa, who shyly looked away. "You look far too young to be the mother of two boys this age!"

Even though the boys wore bemused expressions on their faces, Tifa just hid her smile behind her hand and for the first time since they'd entered the office looked directly at the man behind the desk.

"I'm not that young," Tifa confessed. "Besides, I'm only a year younger than their father."

A confused look replaced the Zack's cheery smile as he tried to figure out why that was relevant. Quickly realizing the source for his confusion, Sora intervened with an explanation.

"We're adopted," Sora explained. "Our father left us in her care when we were thirteen."

The man let out a very loud and exaggerated 'oh,' before smiling at them all and taking a pen out from the drawer in his desk. At the simple gesture, each of his new clients seemed tense and guarded, and he sighed. This would be no easy task.

"I won't lie, this is a tough predicament," Zack admitted seriously, catching the disappointed and more than terrified expression on each of their faces. "But I'll admit, I'm not disgusted by it. When Doctor Arthur called me saying he had a couple that needed my help, I accepted right away. I'm all for love, you know. Even your brotherly relationship has the potential to be damaged by this, if we don't find a way out of this mess."

Everyone in the room sat silently, somber expressions on their faces. Zack let out an exasperated sigh and then managed another smile. Sora couldn't help but smile a weak smile in return; something about this man's happiness was contagious.

"But, I'm not going to let that happen!" He stated triumphantly, grinning almost deviously. "I've figured it all out. All we have to do is prove that this pregnancy was the result of mako alterations."

Both Roxas and Sora stared blankly at their new lawyer, absolutely unsure of what he was getting at.

"Um, excuse me, Zack?" Sora questioned carefully, and received a small nod in acknowledgement. "What are you talking about? If we didn't have mako alternations we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"True," Zack conceded. "But that wasn't what I meant. What we want to prove is that the mako in your systems brought you two together. Somehow the need to reproduce took over your minds and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

Zack couldn't help but let out a light-hearted chuckle as he practically saw the light bulb above Sora's head turn on.

"And, if that doesn't work," Zack began thoughtfully, "We'll just tell everyone you've had a really horrible life and all you had was each other!"

Again, the room fell silent. Tifa began wringing her hands nervously, while Roxas and Sora stared at Zack, their eyes wide as saucers. Zack winced and facepalmed.

"Pretty accurate guess, huh?"

Three nods.

"Okay," Zack ventured carefully. "Just gives us more to work with! Now, just tell me everything that lead up to this point."

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Sora and Roxas began retelling the story of their lives throughout the last six months. They found that each time they spoke about it, the story got easier and easier to tell.

Sure, their new lawyer was a bit… _eccentric._ But he was the only one that could help them now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And cue Zack Fair! …You all know I **_**had**_** to do it.**

**So… again, sorry this keeps taking me so long. Bouncing between projects is a lot harder than I thought. Plus I've been doing a lot more working and a lot less writing. To compensate, the next chapter should be here in no time. I've decided that I'd like to finish this ASAP, even if that means not working on my other fics till this is done. I promise to be completely devoted to this until the very end. Please love/forgive me?**

**Reviews are always amazing. Please tell me you don't hate me?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick updates! Because my readers deserve it! Love you allll. Please forgive the random time skip.**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:****Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who I love to pieces. I hope she forgives me for this crappy filler.**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Time passed quickly as Sora and Roxas began a new routine back in Radiant Garden.

Tifa, who had very easily fallen for Zack Fair's gentlemanly charm, spent less and less time running the _7__th__ Heaven_ and instead spent more time dating, leaving Sora and Roxas in charge. The two could care less; Tifa was finally dating, something they had always wanted for her, and she seemed happy, at least for the moment. Running the bar gave them something to do to pass the time, and they had even managed to establish a little nest-egg of their own. Roxas had easily taken to being in charge of the business, filling out paperwork and taking inventory. Sora managed to help out every once in a while, when Roxas was overwhelmed with work and patrons, but was mainly ushered back to his room and ordered to rest by his doting lover.

Neither was quite sure what they had expected out of life. What would they be doing right now if things had been different? Where would they be?

But they both knew that their lives would be emptier. This had once been their lives, many years ago; in a time they had hoped to forget forever. Back in this place, they knew they would never forget it, but they were now grateful. All those hardships had brought them together, had made them people who were strong with a fortitude that not even the cruelest of worlds could break down. This simple existence brought them happiness, gave them a home, and provided them with a family.

Tifa, and her simple, loving ways.

Zack, and his caring and funny nature.

Days went by without incident, their routine seemingly undisturbed. They enjoyed each others company, attempted to make better lives for themselves, and prepare for their new family.

Things were no different on this particular morning. Sora and Roxas both woke up, and headed downstairs for breakfast. They checked on the bar's inventory, made sure all the glasses were washed and dried, and wiped the tables down. With a few hours left until the bar opened, Sora suggested a trip to the local shops in search of baby clothes and furniture. The idea of it excited Roxas, who was growing more anxious by the day at the approaching arrival of their first son.

Just three more months left. With a smile, he brought his hand down to touch Sora's taut stomach. Squatting down, he brought his lips up to the underside of Sora's belly, hoping that he was close enough to kiss the top of his son's head. Sora's giggle brought him out his daze and he stood back up, grabbed Sora by the hand, and they headed out the door.

Neither of them had any idea what would be waiting for them when they returned.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**It's complete cheese, I know. I was eating gouda as I wrote this. OK, not really, and there's no excuse for this, but um, enjoy the velveeta moment, okay?**

**I was going to write everything in here, but I thought stretching it out might make this better for you. I'll try to update quickly.**

**  
Reviews for cute fluffy moments?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Things start getting really good here- the moment we've all been waiting for. Especially me. =)**

**Home will be wrapping up shortly after this. I'm serious this time! So please enjoy!**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, twincest, ****MPREG!!, coarse language, drama.**

**Did I mention MPREG?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**__**Kingdom Hearts I, II, and all of its characters belong to Square Enix and all other rightful owners. All random Final Fantasy characters belong to Square and all other rightful owners. I have only borrowed them temporarily. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story. The situations and plot in this story are mine, however, and redistribution or duplication is prohibited. **

_**Written for my darling friend Izzy, who I hope will be surprised. But probably not. She's too smart for that.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Tifa stood outside the _7__th __Heaven_, nervously grabbing Zack's hand. With a sigh, she leaned against on the buildings walls.

"I've heard news that he's nearby. Always attracts a crowd when he's around, so I know it's no mistake," Tifa admitted nervously. "I should have never called him. Do you think I've done the right thing?"

Zack grabbed Tifa's small hands in his own in an act of reassurance. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but start smiling again.

"Of course, Tif'," Zack answered with a smile. "I… don't know what's happened to me, in my past life, I feel as though I need to be a hero and help whoever I can. I also feel like life's too short to be angry all the time and hold grudges."

Tifa raised a brow in confusion, unsure of what to make of Zack's words, so he continued.

"I may have helped a lot of people through my work, but you're the best hero I know. You've done so much for those boys," Zack grabbed onto her hands again, and looked her directly in the eyes. "This is the last thing you'll ever need to do for them. No matter how things go, their problems will end today. After this, they'll be able to move on with their lives and get rid of this crutch."

Everything Zack said made perfect sense, and that awful feeling of impending doom that had settled in Tifa's stomach disappeared. Relieved, she hugged Zack tenderly.

Life had been so different since he'd come along. She had never enjoyed herself so thoroughly before. Was this the kind of thing everyone talked about when they were in love?

"Would you like me to wait with you? Until he shows up?"

With a nod, Tifa pulled out her keys and opened the front door of the bar. As she stepped inside the bar, she noticed that it was eerily quietly. There wasn't a sound coming from upstairs and the bar was completely empty.

"Boys?" Tifa called out, and waited for a response. When none came, she shrugged. "Guess they must have gone out."

"Boy oh boy, are they in for the surprise of their life when they get back!" Zack commented, and Tifa couldn't help but scowl at him. Zack winced, something that was characteristic of him when he said the wrong thing at the wrong moment, which happened often. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at his innocent expression. Sometimes she wondered why he reminded her so much of a puppy.

With nothing to do, since the bar had already been set up the for afternoon, Tifa poured a drink for Zack and herself and they sat at the table, chatting idly to pass the time. They spent a pleasant, peaceful time together, until a loud crash sounded from the front of the building.

One more loud thud against the front door and in stumbled a fiery red head; tall and lanky in build with enough attitude for the entire town.

"Hey Tif'!" Reno greeted with a small wave of his hand. He then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout the door."

Tifa rubbed her temple in annoyance and took a deep breath before addressing the man in front of her.

"You didn't have to kick the door in, Reno. It was already unlocked," Tifa said with a forced smile. "Why are you even here, Reno?"

"I was invited, of course!" Reno pulled a seat out and plopped down onto it, resting his feet on the table, knowing it would drive Tifa nuts.

"By who?" Tifa asked sarcastically, already fed up with Reno's cocky attitude.

It was then that a solemn figure in black walked in, easily causing the entire room to silence. But, the silence didn't last for long.

"That's who," Reno replied smugly.

Tifa stood silent for a while, in awe that he was now standing before her for the first time in five years.

"You came," she whispered. "I knew you would come, Cloud."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Be honest when you review: did I surprise you?**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
